El Poder de la Tierra, el Agua y el Aire
by HappyGirl282
Summary: No pertenesco a este mundo, yo no eleji venir, todo lo que conocia desaparecio y ahora debo tomar el lugar de una asesina, mis poderes son peligrosos,¿que hago aqui? CAPITULO 13: Un Dolor Que No Conoces
1. ¿Donde estoy?

"Okaaay ¿Dónde demonios estoy?" me dije a mi misma mientras miraba alrededor.

Hace unos segundos estaba en clase de Física, y ahora estoy de pie en la costa de una isla.

"ummm…. ¿me quede dormida otra vez?" pensé en voz alta al momento que me pellizcaba el brazo "Ouch" dije frotando mi brazo de inmediato, mire alrededor, seguía en la playa.

Bueno, al menos comprobé que no me había quedado dormida de nuevo en clase de Física. No es que no me guste esa clase, en realidad la odio además de que no le entiendo a la maestra. Pero no es como si me quedara dormida cada vez que tengo clase de Física.

Siguiente opción, si no estoy dormía entonces…

"¿Una alucinación?" murmuré dudando "quizás por fin enloquecí"

¡Aw rayos, esto apesta! Tengo examen de francés en la próxima hora y no estudie… demonios. Me crucé de brazos mientras torcía la boca "No hay forma de que esto este pasando" dije irritada "¡tengo una vida y muchas cosas importantes que hacer, no tengo tiempo para esto!" patee una piedra que tenia cerca, ésta dio dos rebotes en el agua antes de hundirse.

"Debe haber una forma de salir de esto" suspire mirando al horizonte. Un minuto ¿eso es un barco?

El barco giro de modo que quedo frente a mí y a la playa (si es que en realidad estoy en una playa). Pude ver a un chico sentado en la cabeza de la figura del barco, que por cierto creo que tiene forma de ¿león? Hum, él parece de mi edad, talvez un par de años mayor.

¡Oh, quizás me pueda ayudar!

Puse mas atención al chico y note que acaba de llamar a un chico rubio para luego señalarme. El chico rubio, quien parecía ligeramente mayor que yo, me miro y frunció el ceño.

El barco ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos hablar. El único problema era que no podía entender el idioma que están hablando, sonaba a ¿japonés? No estoy segura. Rayos, debí aceptar las clase de japonés cuando me las ofrecieron.

El rubio llamo a una mujer de pelo negro muy hermosa. Ella también frunció el ceño al verme. ¿Por qué todos hacen lo mismo cuando me ven? Oh ya veo…

Traía puesta mi bata de laboratorio, gafas protectoras, guantes de látex y cubre bocas. ¡Cualquier persona normal vería raro a alguien vestido así!

Gruñí desesperada quitándome aprisa las cosas de laboratorio.

¡¿Por qué no pude aparecer aquí durante Matemáticas o algo así, cuando estoy vestida normal?! Al menos de esa manera me vería decente.

Bien ahora solo traigo puesto el uniforme de mi escuela, que es una minifalda gris, una blusa azul, calcetas grises hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros. Puede que no sea un uniforme lindo, pero es mejor que lo que traía puesto antes.

El chico de pelo negro que había visto al principio de alguna forma ahora estaba frente a mí.

"¡ACK!" grité mientras me caía de sentón hacia atrás.

El chico rió alegremente, era una risa amistosa. Luego me pregunto algo que no pude entender. Yo solo parpadeé varias veces, y lo mire confundida.

El chico rubio acaba de llegar y pateo al otro chico MUY lejos de mí. Yo ahogue un grito de sorpresa mientras miraba la enorme distancia que recorrió el chico de una sola patada.

Me volví para ver al rubio, el era mucho más alto que yo y estaba actuando de una forma muy carismática, a pesar de que yo no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. ¡¿Acaso esta coqueteando conmigo?!

"lo lamento mucho, pero no entiendo lo que me estas diciendo" le dije controlando mi voz, no soporto a los mujeriegos.

El me miro por un momento, luego volteo a ver a la mujer de pelo negro que venia caminando hacia nosotros y le preguntó algo. Y una vez más no puede entender nada.

Esto apesta y mucho.


	2. Un día de explicaciones

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Bien el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia dio buenos resultados así que he decidido continuar este fic. Pero antes de todo quiero presentarles a mi nuevo personaje y protagonista de esta historia… ¡Luna!

Bien les hablare un poco de ella para que la vayan conociendo:  
**Nombre: **Luna  
**Edad:** 17 años  
**Personalidad: **Luna tiene un carácter un poco agresivo, solamente se lleva bien con personas inteligentes o lo suficientemente maduras. Ella ODIA a los pervertidos y/o mujeriegos. Utiliza mucho las amenazas y no siente arrepentimiento alguno. Prefiere mantenerse alejada de las peleas, ya que es torpe golpeando y pateando, peor ella no dudara en romperte la cara si te atreves a molestarla. Lee mucho, no le gusta cantar ni nada relacionado con la música excepto por la flauta que es el único instrumento que toca. En cuanto a asuntos de amor prefiere no fijarse en ese tipo de cosas (pero no se preocupen me encargare de eso mas tarde, claro si ustedes quieren).  
**Idiomas que habla: **Español, ingles y un poco de francés.

Apuesto a que la primera impresión que les di de Luna no era nada parecido a esto ¿o si?  
¡Pero bueno sigamos con la historia!

* * *

La mujer de pelo negro se acerco a mi, yo me puse nerviosa y di unos pasos atrás. Ella se volvió a acercar a mí y yo volví a retroceder, esto la hizo sonreír. 

Luego me pregunto algo en su idioma, yo solo parpadee, luego intento con otro idioma que a mi me sonaba a alemán, claro que tampoco hablo ese idioma así que solo volví a parpadear. Luego me dijo algo en francés.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Robin" dijo esperando que la entendiera esta vez.

En realidad si entendí lo que dijo, pero mi francés es muy malo, pero tenía que comunicarme de alguna forma así que le dije lo único que aprendí en clase de francés.

"Bonjour je m'appelle Luna et je ne parle pas très bien français (hola mi nombre es Luna y no hablo muy bien el frances)" le dije un poco avergonzada "Parlez-vous une autre langue? (¿hablas algun otro idioma?)"

Ella rio y me dijo "Oui je parle également espagnol, et toi? (si, también hablo español ¿y tu?)"

Sonreí "Si, el español es mi lengua materna"

"Muy bien, entonces hola, mi nombre es Robin" me dijo

Sonreí¡finalmente entendí! Era tan bueno escuchar el español de nuevo, aunque su acento era un poco extraño, pero lo importante es que ahora podíamos comunicarnos mejor.

"Hola, yo me llamo Luna" le dije

Ella me sonrió "bien ¿y como es que llegaste aquí?" me pregunto

"…" me quede pensando "_¿Dónde es aquí?_"

El chico rubio se había ido hace unos minutos y ahora regresaba junto con una mujer de pelo naranja, un hombre de cabello verde, un… uh… hmmm pues una cosa que parecía un reno aunque también podría ser un niño mutante, un hombre de cabello azul, un chico de nariz larga y nuevamente con el chico de cabello negro y sombrero de paja.

"_¡¿Quiénes son todas estas personas y donde fregados estoy?!_" pensé confundida y nerviosa

La mujer llamada Robin les dijo algo que yo no entendí, luego todos me miraron y el rubio parecía feliz por algo.

El rápidamente se acerco a mi me tomo de las manos.

"Bonjour beau! Je suis Sanji! Je suis ici pour vous sauver! (¡hola hermosa, yo soy Sanji y estoy aquí para salvarte!)" me dijo alegremente

Yo arquee una ceja y me solté, luego mire a Robin, ella sonrió y luego me pregunto "¿has entendido lo que te dijo?"

"Si lo entendí, y por favor dile que si me vuelve a tomar de las manos le voy a romper la cara" le dije a Robin "¡no espera yo misma se lo diré!"

Me voltee a ver a Sanji y un poco molesta le dije "Sanji si jamais vous prenez de nouveau mes mains, Je breake votre visage!"

El se quedo boquiabierto, yo solo di unos pasos atrás y voltee a ver a Robin, ella solo me miro un poco sorprendida, el resto nos miraba confundidos.

"bien, ahora ¿me podrías decir donde estoy?" le pregunte a Robin.

------

Esa tarde me explicaron la mayoría de las cosas, descubrí que en realidad si estaba en una isla que estaba deshabitada, lo cual explica porque ese sujeto llamado Sanji menciono algo sobre rescatarme y esta isla estaba ubicada en un lugar llamado "Grand Line".

Aparentemente ellos son piratas y aprendí que sus nombres son: Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, Frankyy por supuesto Robin y Sanji.

Mis conclusiones son que estoy en un mundo que no creo que sea el mío, en el que solo hablan un idioma que yo no hablo, que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo regresar ni de que hacer y de que no importa cuantas veces le diga a Sanji que me deje en paz el sigue intentando, oh Dios ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

El resto de la tarde ellos se la pasaron preguntándome que de donde era, quien era mi familia y cosas por el estilo, (Robin me traducía todo a español). ¿Qué estaba supuesta a responder? "Oh pues, repentinamente aparecí en esa playa y resulta que soy de otro mundo ¿Raro verdad?"

¡Ni siquiera yo misma puedo creerlo, como esperaba que ellos lo hicieran, no me gusta que la gente crea que estoy loca, a menos que realmente lo este!

Así que les dije lo único que se me ocurrió.

"En realidad no lo se, no puedo recodar nada" repetí una vez más.

Robin nuevamente tradujo para todos y a juzgar por sus expresiones creo que solo 3 me creyeron, se que ese sujeto Zoro o como sea que se llame no me creyó ni una palabra. ¡Desgraciado! Robin también parece un tanto escéptica al respecto.

¿Y ahora que hago? Nadie me cree, no se muy bien donde estoy, ni como regresar. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto a mi?

"Así que, Luna ¿Por qué estabas vestida de aquella forma tan extraña hace unos momentos?" Robin me pregunto

"Pues en realidad, yo estaba haciendo…algo" termine un tanto dudosa, estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por sonar convincente, pero cada mentira que salía de mi boca era patética.

El chico llamado Luffy le dijo algo a Robin, ella sonrió y le contesto. Comienzo a preguntarme que estarán diciendo. Ella termino de hablar, luego Zoro gruño y me miro desconfiado, yo solo mantuve la mirada.

Creo que es muy claro que no le agradó mucho, además de que al parecer no cree nada de lo que digo. La verdad es que en este momento no me interesa agradarle a nadie, solo quiero regresar a casa, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que si sigue tratándome de esa manera vamos a tener problemas, y hablando de problemas…

_Tengan en cuenta que todo lo que le diga Sanji a Luna esta en francés, pero lo voy a poner en español, y Luna siempre contesta en español y Robin traduce._

"¡Luna-chan!" grito Sanji usando una palabra que no conocía al final de mi nombre "¡No me importa lo que estabas haciendo, tu eres un ángel y has venido del paraíso solo por mi!"

Esta vez fui yo la que gruño, Sanji comenzaba a molestarme, si hay algo que odio es a los hombres mujeriegos y/o pervertidos y claramente Sanji era uno de ellos.

"¡Sanji, consíguete una vida y déjame en paz!" le dije desesperada

El parecía herido con mi comentario, Robin se rió discretamente. No me sentía mal por el. ¡Es tan molesto! Los coqueteos, los halagos y toda la caballería me desesperaban tanto. No me malinterpreten me gusta cuando un hombre es caballeroso ¡pero es demasiado!

Esta vez fue Nami la que le dijo algo a Robin, ella sonrió y nuevamente explico algo, creo que le preguntan que es lo que dije o algo así. Cuando Robin termino de hablar, ellos comenzaron a reír, sobretodo Zoro.

Sanji se enfureció y comenzó a discutir con Zoro, ambos comenzaron a gritarse cosas, yo solo escuchaba ruido y no entendía nada. Mientras todo eso pasaba Robin se acerco a mi.

"Luna-chan" ahí esta esa palabra otra vez "¿no podrías ser más amable? Sanji no pretende hacerte daño alguno" me susurro Robin al odio

Yo suspire "Podría intentarlo" le dije poco convencida.

Aunque realmente no iba a hacerlo, simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Ella me sonrió tiernamente y me agradeció con un gesto.

"_Oh bueno, talvez si podría intentarlo_" pensé, después de todo estoy en un mundo que no conozco y no es bueno ganarse enemigos, no importa cuando lo odie.

Voltee a ver como iban las cosas con los demás, Franky había separado a Sanji y Zoro, ahora Luffy le estaba dando unas palmadas a Sanji en la espalda mientras reía, Usopp estaba hablando con Chopper. Robin y Nami estaban juntas comentando algo, luego voltee a ver a Zoro, el me estaba viendo, luego me sonrió de forma malévola, como felicitándome por lo que le dije a Sanji.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, me voltee y dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado. Intente calmarme ¿y ahora que? Yo no suelo sonrojarme ¡¿Qué esta pasándome?! Yo solo quiero despertar de este extraño sueño, abrir los ojos y encontrarme nuevamente en clase de física. ¿acaso es demasiado pedir? Me temo que si…

"Luna-chan" llamo Robin

La voltee a ver y camine hacia ellas. Nami dijo algo y Robin me tradujo.

"Nami dice que pareces cansada"

"solo un poco" admití mientras sonreía

Robin le tradujo, luego Nami le dijo algo. Esto de no saber que dicen y de estar traduce y traduce comienza a molestarme, lo próximo que haré será aprender su idioma.

"Nami dice que puedes dormir en nuestro cuarto y que te conseguirá ropa más cómoda" me dijo Robin

"¿de verdad? Eso seria muy bueno, gracias"

Robin asintió y le tradujo a Nami. Ella me sonrió y me indico que la siguiera.

La seguí hasta la habitación de las mujeres en el barco, era pequeña, pero cómoda y limpia. Nami comenzó a sacar ropa ya recargarlas sobre mi cuerpo, murmurándose a si misma todo el tiempo. Por fin consiguió dos pares de pantalones y cuatro camisas y un pijama que podría llevar por los próximos días.

Tenia la esperanza de despertar para antes de que pasaran varios días, pero nunca he tenido mucha fe.

Me quite mi uniforme y me puse mi pijama, Nami me indico donde dormiría, me acosté y deje mi cabeza caer sobre la cómoda almohada. En cuanto cerré los ojos todo mi mundo daba vueltas. Me preguntaba si habría aspirado algún gas toxico que me hiciera alucinar de esta forma, o si me habría golpeado con algo y ahora estaba en coma.

No comprendo nada de lo que me ha pasado, solo espero que termine pronto. Me relaje y me quede dormida.

* * *

Bueno he ahí el capitulo 2. Saben decidí crear a Luna porque quería un personaje opuesto a Melody (la protagonista de mi otro fic) quien en realidad esta basada en mi. 

Pero bueno vamos a ver como le va a Luna en el mundo de One Piece, así que déjenme reivews si quieren que continué escribiendo esta historia, también acepto sugerencias, criticas, etc.

Ah si, y váyanse acostumbrándose a leer todo desde el punto de vista de Luna, porque planeo escribir todo este fic de esa manera, tampoco se la longitud que vayan a tener lo capítulos, ya que los voy improvisando al momento,

¡Dejen Reviews!

Atte. Straw Hat Melody


	3. La verdad

¡Hola a todos! He decido cambiar algo de esta historia, voy a incluir también a Franky, por lo que ya no estará el Going Merry como había puesto, sino el Thousand Sunny. ¿Ok?

¡Bien disfruten de esta nuevo capitulo!

* * *

Era un nuevo día, el Thousand Sunny se acercaba a una nueva isla. Mientras tanto la tripulación desayunaba mientras hablaban sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

"¡Luna me agrada, parece divertida!" dijo Luffy alegremente

"¡Estoy de acuerdo con Luffy!" dijo Chopper emocionado

"A mi me parece que esta mintiendo" dijo Zoro 

"Cierto, no sonaba muy convincente a la hora de las explicaciones" dijo Franky

"¡Talvez es una espía enviada por los marines!" dijo Usopp entrando en pánico

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mi Luna-chan!" grito Sanji "¡claramente es una ángel que bajo del cielo por mi!"

"Creo que a Luna le molesta que la llames así" dijo Robin "será mejor que tengas cuidado con ella"

"¡No te preocupes Robin-chwan nada malo va a pasarme!" dijo Sanji 

"Sanji ya cállate" dijo Nami "Usopp dudo mucho que Luna sea una espía, así que cálmate" 

"¡Nami-san tiene razón!" dijo Sanji alegremente

"Para ti todas las mujeres siempre tienen razón…" agrego Zoro con asco

"¿Algún problema Marimo?" se defendió Sanji

Ambos comenzaron a discutir hasta que Nami los golpeo a ambos en la cabeza. 

"de todos modos, hay algo en ella que se me hace familiar" dijo Zoro mientras se sobaba el golpe "creo que ya la conocía antes" 

------

Desperté sobresaltada, había tenido un extraño sueño que no podía recordar. Mire alrededor confusa y note que seguía en la habitación de las mujeres. Estaba sola, cerré los ojos agotada.

"_no puede ser, sigo aquí_" pensé frustrada

Me frote los ojos, me estire y baje los brazos. Me quite las sabanas de encima y note un extraño bulto a mi lado.

"¿Pero que!"

Era mi flauta, el único instrumento musical que tolero, el único que se tocar. ¿Pero que hacia aquí? El hecho de que apareciera junto a mi solo hacia esta situación más extraña.

Necesitaba encontrar una forma de volver a mi mundo y no lo iba a lograr sola. Tenía que decirlo, debía decir la verdad, que mentí cuando dije que no recordaba nada, y que en realidad no era de este mundo, no importa que tan tonto sonara, debía decirlo.

Salte fuera de la cama, me cambie de ropa y fui en busca de la persona en quien más confió en este mundo y con la única con quien puedo comunicarme.

La encontré en lo que aparentemente era la cocina, junto con todos los demás quienes estaban comiendo. Al abrir la puerta todos voltearon a verme.

"Oh, ya despertaste" me dijo Robin "buenos días"

No conteste, al verlos me sentí mal por haber mentido. 

"¡Luna-chaan!" dijo Sanji alegremente "¡buenos días mi hermoso ángel caído del cielo!" (Recuerden que Sanji siempre le habla a Luna en francés)

Estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero recordé que le prometí a Robin que seria más amable con el. Respire hondo y le devolví el saludo, luego me senté en la silla vacía entre Robin y Nami.

Sanji puso un plato lleno de comida frente a mi. Y aunque se veía, olía y de seguro sabia delicioso, no quise comerlo.

"no tengo hambre, gracias" me disculpe un tanto seria. 

Sanji se desanimo un poco, yo lo voltee a ver, con mi mayor esfuerzo sonreí y le dije:

"quizás más tarde" 

Sanji volvió a sonreír y se dio la vuelta. Yo solo baje la cabeza tenia una mano en la frente y una expresión pensativa. No sabía como decirle a Robin la verdad y temía a su reacción. 

"¿Todo bien Luna-chan?" me pregunto ella. 

"umm… yo…" intente decir algo, pero no sabia por donde comenzar, suspire frustrada y me gire a verla a los ojos. "Robin y-yo debo decirte algo, no he sido del todo honesta con ustedes"

Ella arqueo una ceja sorprendida, mientras me miraba con más interés.

"Mentí cuando dije que no recordaba nada, solo no pude decir la verdad porque no creí que me fueras a creer" explique avergonzada "… apenas si comienzo a creerlo yo" agregue en voz baja 

"¿Qué quieres decir Luna?" me pregunto ella "¿Por qué no habría de creerte?"

Suspire nuevamente, y explique todo lo que sabia. Ella arqueo una ceja nuevamente mientras su mirada se veía escéptica. 

"¿lo ves? te dije que no me ibas a creer" dije 

"debiste haberme dicho la verdad desde el principio" dijo ella seriamente "ahora no se si me estas mintiendo"

"no te culpo" dije antes de levantarme y salir. 

Entre nuevamente a mi cuarto y me senté en mi cama, me sentía mal.

"_pudo ser peor_" pensé mientras tomaba mi flauta. 

Observe el instrumentó que tenia en mis manos, hace tanto que no lo tocaba. Apreté la flauta entre mis manos, reteniendo las lágrimas.

"No voy a llorar, prometí que seria fuerte" me dije a mi misma 

Me lleve la flauta a la boca y comencé a tocar. Extrañaba tanto ese dulce y relajante sonido. 

Ella tocaba una canción llamada 'El Amor es Triste' la primera que jamás aprendió a tocar. Sabía cada nota de memoria. 

------------

Luna acababa de salir de la cocina. Robin se quedo pensando en lo que acababan de hablar.

_Recuerden que entre ellos hablan en su idioma, y que Robin solo habla español con Luna._

"¿Robin que es lo que paso?" le pregunto Nami extrañada

"¿Por qué se fue Luna?" preguntó Chopper

Robin interrumpió sus pensamientos y es sonrió tiernamente. 

"parece que Zoro tenia razón y ella nos había estado mintiendo" explico Robin tranquilamente

"¿Qué!" dijeron todos menos Zoro

"…aunque no de la forma en la que el creía" agrego Robin con una sonrisa

------

Termino la canción, baje mi flauta y la apreté con más fuerza mientras me temblaban las manos. 

"Padre…" susurre mientras sentía las lágrimas bajar 

Fue mi padre quien me obligo a empezar a tocar algún instrumento porque se le hacia raro que una adolescente no soportara la música. 

Me seque las lágrimas con desprecio. La urgencia por regresar a mi mundo era cada vez más fuerte. Ya no me importaba si me creían o no, debía conseguir información. Debía saber si aun había esperanza o si estaba condenada a permanecer aquí.

Me levante decidida, frustrada, molesta y salí con paso firme fuera de la habitación. 

-------

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi, y mire alrededor. No muy lejos pude ver que nos acercábamos a una isla. 

"_bien, talvez ahí pueda conseguir algo de información_" pensé animándome un poco

"Luna-chan" llamo Robin

Debo admitir que me sobresalte al escuchar su voz. Me voltee a verla y vi que estaban todos. Desvié la mirada incomoda.

"¿q-que pasa?" le pregunte

Robin se acerco a mi y puso su mano sobre mi hombro. 

"Ya le he dicho a todos lo que me dijiste" dijo ella 

Cerré los ojos esperando a que continuara. 

"y quiero que sepas que te creemos"

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. "¿de verdad?"

Robin asistió y sonrió. Solté un suspiro de alivio "vaya un peso menos de encima" dije "ahora solo debo averiguar como volver a casa"

Robin asintió y tradujo todo lo que habíamos hablado. Luffy se acerco a mi y comenzó a decirme algo muy emocionado. 

Yo solo parpadee y mire a Robin "¿Traducción?"

Robin rió "El dijo que vamos a ayudarte a volver a tu mundo cueste lo que cueste"

Yo sonreí y con un gesto le agradecí. "Robin hay algo más con lo que quiero que me ayudes"

"¿Qué es?"

"Necesito que me enseñes su idioma"

"Por supuesto"

------------

Durante todo el tiempo que nos tomo para llegar a la isla Robin me estuvo enseñando lo básico de su idioma, y aunque no me era fácil, me esforzaba porque era necesario. 

He aprendido algunas cosas, palabras y pronunciación. Pero bueno, ahora que llegamos a la isla debo investigar todo lo que pueda. Robin viene conmigo, Usopp y Chopper se quedaron a cuidar el barco, y el resto fue por provisiones. 

Puedo sentir mis esperanzas aumentar y comienzo a creer de que si podré volver a casa. Robin y yo hemos preguntado de tienda en tienda y nadie parece saber algo, la verdad es que no me sorprende. 

En este momento Robin esta hablando con un hombre, al principio intente practicar lo que me enseño esta mañana, pero todavía no lo logro del todo, así que me rendí. 

"Robin iré a ver por ahí, nos vemos de regreso en el Sunny" le dije 

"Aa" me respondió (Aa afirmación en su idioma)

Me fui caminando, buscando algo que me ayudara. Entonces pase junto a una de esas casas donde te dicen tu fortuna, nunca he creído en esas cosas, pero estaba desesperada.

Entre al edificio…

-----------

Luffy, Zoro y Franky iban caminando por el pueblo buscando alrededor.

"¿estas seguro de que la conoces de algún lado?" pregunto Franky

"Si, la recuerdo de algún lugar… pero no se de donde" dijo Zoro 

Luffy vio al frente un lugar con un letrero que decía 'MEAT' (carne)

"¡CARNE!" grito Luffy mientras salía corriendo

"¡Oi, Mugiwara vuelve aqui!" grito Franky mientras corria tras Luffy

"Ugh" dijo Zoro mientras entraba a una taberna y dejaba a Luffy y a Franky en la tienda de carne. 

El entro y se sentó en la barra.

"_se que la conozco… lo se_" pensó Zoro mientras le daba un trago a su bebida "_¿pero de donde?_"

A el le parecía que ya había conocido a Luna desde antes, pero no podía recordarlo. Y desde el momento en que la vio, esa pregunta lo había estado molestando. 

Solo podía pensar en ella, en su rostro, y no se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Zoro cerró los ojos y nuevamente la imagen de Luna apareció.

"_Es hermosa_" pensó

"¿450, 000, 000!" grito un hombre sorprendido sacando a Zoro de sus pensamientos.

El abrió los ojos y observo lo que estaba pasando, los nuevos carteles de "Se Busca" habían llegado.

"Si, eso dice aquí $450, 000, 000 por la captura de 'Luna la Cazadora' viva o muerta" leyó otro hombre

"_¿Luna la Cazadora!_" repitió Zoro en sus pensamientos mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el sujeto que tenia los carteles "_no, no puede ser ella_" 

-----

El lugar estaba oscuro y había un extraño olor de hierbas en el aire. 

"Adelante, se que estas ahí puedo sentirte" se escucho una voz repentinamente y Luna pudo entender lo que esta dijo.

"uh… Hola" saludo Luna "mi nombre es…"

"Luna, yo lo se" interrumpió la voz "haz tus preguntas"

"¿Cómo vuelvo a mi mundo?"

El lugar se lleno de niebla y una luz se encendió en el centro de la habitación. 

"¡No puedes volver, el poder ha sido usado y ahora debes tomar su lugar!" la voz repentinamente se volvió más agresiva

"¿Qué!" grite "¿Cómo que no puedo volver!" pregunte desesperada "¿Qué hay de mis amigos, mi hogar, lo que queda de mi familia!"

"Ya no existen, todo lo que tuvo que ver contigo desapareció y dejo de existir en el momento en el que apareciste aquí" 

"No…" dije "¡NO!"

"No hay forma de revertirlo" continuo la voz "el poder ha sido usado y tu has llegado a tomar su lugar"

"¿el maldito lugar de quien!" grite

"de la persona con el precio por su cabeza, la persona que te trajo aquí, la persona cuyos poderes son destructivos" 

-----

"¡Dame uno de esos carteles!" ordenó Zoro seriamente

Ambos voltearon a verlo y ahogaron un grito.

"¡T-tu eres Roronoa Zoro!" dijo uno

"Así es, y si no quieres que te pase algo malo dame uno de esos" dijo Zoro con cierta frialdad

Ambos hombres se pusieron a temblar "¡Tómalos todos!" dijo el otro mientras le entregaba un montón de carteles y salía huyendo.

"¡espérame!" dijo el otro mientras salía corriendo por igual

Zoro los vio desaparecer y luego tomo una cartel y lo vio. Era ella, era Luna, había una foto de ella, estaba sonriendo de una forma malévola y a la vez divertida y tenia un precio de $450, 000, 000 'Luna la Cazadora' era si titulo.

"no puede ser" dijo Zoro sin poder creerlo "debo mostrarle esto al resto"

Dicho esto salio corriendo hacia el Thousand Sunny sin importarle no haber pagado por su bebida. 

-----------

"¡Yo no quiero tomar su lugar!" grite enfurecida

"No tienes opción, ya estas aquí y no podrás volver a tu mundo jamás"

"¡NO!" grite

Sentí una extraña fuerza dentro de mi, un poder que jamás había sentido antes.

"Una advertencia, cuida tu ira"

"¿Y por que habría de hacerte caso!" grite

"porque ahora su poder es tu poder, su pasado el tuyo y sus crímenes los pagaras tu, y si no aprendes a controlar sus poderes acabaras lastimando gente inocente"

"¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella!" dije

"Te equivocas, siempre has sido una parte de ella, la mitad de su alma y ahora estas de vuelta para seguir con su vida"

"¡No!" 

"Adiós, Luna la Cazadora…"

Las luces se encendieron, la niebla desapareció y me di cuenta de que estaba afuera. Estaba furiosa, acababan de masacrar mi esperanza, corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude y no paré hasta llegar al Thousand Sunny.

* * *

Bien ese fue el capitulo 3...¿les gusto?


	4. Todo lo que tenia desaparecio

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 4, Ojala que les guste. 

* * *

Zoro subió al barco, y los encontró a todos en la cubierta menos a Luna. Todos voltearon a verlo.

"Oi Zoro ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Luffy

Zoro les mostró el cartel mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, Nami le arrebato el cartel de las manos y lo examino.

"No puede ser…." murmuro Usopp

"es ella, " dijo Franky

"¿Luna la Cazadora?" leyó Sanji 

"¡Wow tiene una recompensa por $450, 000, 000!" dijo Luffy impresionado "¡debe ser muy buena!"

"¡Luffy esto no es motivo para alegrarse!" dijo Nami

"¿entonces nos mintió… de nuevo?" pregunto Chopper 

"No lo creo, cuando me hablo esta mañana pude ver que decía la verdad, pude ver que estaba arrepentida de haber mentido" dijo Robin 

"¿Pero entonces que es esto?" dijo Zoro

Fue entonces cuando Luna apareció, tenia los ojos húmedos y una expresión llena de dolor. 

"¿L-Luna?" dijo Nami preocupada

Zoro le arrebato el cartel a Nami y se lo mostró a Luna. Ella miro el cartel y se lo quito, luego todos vieron como ella comenzó a ponerse tensa y luego dijo algo que solo Robin pudo entender.

"Fue ella…"

------------

Al fin llegue al Thousand Sunny, necesito hablar con el resto, necesito apoyo, necesito calmarme. Subí, lo más rápido que pude, estuve a punto de caerme, pero al final lo logre. Todos estaban en la cubierta y parecían perturbados por algo, Nami traía un papel en las manos.

Todos hablan a la vez, solo lograba entender algunas palabras -ella, cazadora, recompensa, buena, Luna y mintió- pero fueron las ultimas palabras las que me llamaron la atención.

"¿L-Luna?" dijo Nami al darse cuenta de mi presencia

Zoro le arrebato el papel y me lo mostró, era uno de esos carteles de 'Se Busca', pero… un minuto esa…esa soy yo… no comprendía lo que pasaba hasta que vi el titulo 'Luna la Cazadora' era ella, la maldita desgraciada que me trajo aquí a tomar su lugar.

Podía sentir como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir, con ver su cara, su expresión, su nombre, me sentía tan furiosa. Apreté el cartel entre mis manos, y de mi boca solo salieron unas cuantas palabras.

"Fue ella…."

Robin dio un paso al frente "Luna ¿que es lo que pasa?" su voz se oía seria, molesta

Un minuto ¿acaso cree que esta soy yo? ahora lo entiendo todo, creen que otra vez les mentí, creen que yo soy Luna la Cazadora. 

Caí de rodillas frustrada, vine aquí buscando ayuda y solo conseguí acusaciones. Más lágrimas comenzaron salir de mis ojos, estaba furiosa. Podía sentir una extraña fuerza dentro de mí, esperando a ser liberada. 

"¿Luna?" dijo Luffy, el se oía preocupado 

"Fue ella" repetí "fue ella la que me trajo aquí"

Esta vez, todos me entendieron porque lo pude decir en su idioma ¿Cómo? No lo se, solo lo hice y ya. 

"¿Qué?" dijo Usopp incrédulo "p-pero esa eres tu"

"¡No te atrevas a decir que esa soy yo!" explote repentinamente "yo nunca quise venir a este lugar…"

"Luna explícanos que es lo que pasa" pidió Nami

Me levante y me seque las lágrimas, aunque no fue de mucha ayuda, porque seguí llorando. 

"Cuando fui transportada aquí, todo lo que conocía, todo lo que amaba, todo lo que tenia… dejo de existir" dije desesperada "y todo por su culpa…"

Escuche a varios ahogar un grito, junte valor para continuar.

"El poder ha sido usado y ahora yo debo tomar su lugar…" dije citando las palabras de la voz en aquella casa de la fortuna "no hay forma de revertirlo, estoy condenada a quedarme aquí, sufriendo los castigos por los crímenes que ella cometió" 

Apreté los puños con más fuerza, comenzaba a lastimarme pero no me importo. "no puedo volver a mi mundo, porque ya no existo en ese lugar, ni yo ni nadie y nada que tuvo que ver conmigo, mi familia, mis amigos, todos han dejado de existir…"

"Luna…" dijo Robin acercándose a mi 

"y todo por ella…" dije con total desprecio mientras veía su repugnante foto en el cartel. Lo aplaste entre mis manos y lo arroje a un lado, aun con las lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas, me fui hasta la habitación de las mujeres, tome lo único de mi mundo que aun tenia conmigo y lo apreté entre mis manos. 

"_No puedes volver, el poder ha sido usado y ahora debes tomar su lugar…"_

"No…" murmure desesperada

"_todo lo que tuvo que ver contigo desapareció y dejo de existir en el momento en el que apareciste aquí…"_

"No…" 

"_su poder es tu poder, su pasado el tuyo y sus crímenes los pagaras tu…."_

"No…" 

"_has sido una parte de ella, la mitad de su alma y ahora estas de vuelta para seguir con su vida…."_

"No…" 

"_Adiós, Luna la Cazadora…"_

Caí de rodillas y deje que mi llanto saliera "por favor que esto sea solo un sueño" pedí desesperada "… tan solo una horrible pesadilla"

----------

Todos se quedaron inmóviles por lo que acabañaba de pasar. Robin cayó de rodillas y descubrió que por sus propias mejillas bajaban lágrimas. Volteo a ver a sus nakamas y descubrió que todo estaban igual.

Cualquiera de ellos hubiera preferido que Luna en realidad les hubiera estado mintiendo de nuevo a lo que acababa de pasar. 

Estaban todos inmóviles, aun asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, deseando que no fuera real. 

Nadie se había atrevido a hablar, no existían palabras que expresaran el dolor, ni había palabras que lo calmaran. Eso fue hasta que Luffy hablo.

"Voy a pedirle que se una a mi tripulación" y lo dijo con tal seriedad y seguridad que incluso logró aliviar la pena que sentían por Luna. 

------------

Luna se levanto, ya no lloraba, ya no había más lágrimas para hacerlo. Estaba seria y había tomado una decisión. Salio de la habitación, decidida y sin miedo.

Los vio a todos inmóviles, parados en la cubierta. Muchos habían llorado, Luna apretó su flauta, lo único que le quedaba de su mundo, y se forzó a seguir. 

Camino hasta llegar a la orilla y trepo el barandal de madera, vio hacia abajo y noto que estaba a unos metros de la orilla y si resbalaba caería al agua, peor no se preocupo por eso.

"L-Luna ¿q-que haces?" la tierna voz de Chopper temblaba 

Luna junto valor y sin voltear a verlos dijo "Me voy"

"¿Qué!" reclamaron Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Franky y Chopper

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Nami

"porque no quiero causarles más problemas, gracias a esa tal Luna la Cazadora estoy aquí, hay una recompensa por mi cabeza y no puedo revertirlo, así que me voy" dijo ella

"pero Luna-chan no puedes irte" le rogó Sanji

"¿y porque no!" dijo ella

"porque eres nuestra nakama y quiero que te unas a mi tripulación" le dijo Luffy

"…. ¿que?" dijo Luna sorprendida y volteándolos a ver "¿d-de verdad?"

Todos asintieron sonriendo y/o conteniendo las lágrimas. Luna sintió que las piernas le temblaban y nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Solo una vez en su vida había escuchado la palabra –nakama- y se la había dicho alguien con quien se llevaba muy mal y hasta se podría decir que se odiaban.

Luna no pudo evitar recordar ese día…

**Flashback….**

_Luna estaba en un rincón sentada en las escaleras del patio de su escuela llorando. Le acababan de dar la noticia de que su padre había sufrido un infarto y estaba en el hospital. Y por si fuera poco uno de los imbéciles que la molestaban por ser 'rara' rompió a la mitad la flauta que le había regalado su padre. _

"_hola Luna" se escucho una voz seria pero calida. _

_Luna alzo la vista, a pesar de saber a quien pertenecía esa voz. Y vio a una chica de 17 años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés, tez blanca, usando el mismo uniforme escolar que Luna llevaba y con una expresión seria frente a ella._

"_Fuera de aquí Melody, no necesito que me molestes" dijo Luna con frialdad_

"_puede que tu y yo nos odiemos" dijo Melody tranquilamente "pero ni yo soy capaz de molestarte en este momento, no soy tan mala… aun" agrego la ultima parte con una media sonrisa. _

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo Luna agresivamente_

_Melody sonrió y se sentó junto a ella. "se por lo que estas pasando" le dijo_

"_No, no lo sabes" corto Luna_

"_¿Ah, si?" dijo Melody "¿y tu como sabes que yo no lo se?"_

_Luna no respondió, solo quería que ella se fuera. Melody sonrió tristemente. _

"_Hace unos meses mi padre murió frente a mis ojos a causa de un infarto" dijo Melody "…la ambulancia nunca llego" _

_Luna alzo la vista sorprendida, esperando verla llorar. Pero Melody estaba tranquila, viendo al horizonte._

"_así que en vez de sentirte desdichada porque tu padre también sufrió un infarto, siéntete afortunada de que aun vive y ya lo están ayudando" continuo Melody_

_Luna se seco las lagrimas y miro a Melody "¿Cómo sabes de que se va a salvar?" pregunto Luna desesperada_

"_Luna, yo no soy una persona que tiene fe o esperanza" dijo Melody "perdí gran parte de ella cuando regresé aquí y me separaron de mis mejores amigos, los mejores que jamás podré encontrar, y la perdí por completo cuando mi padre murió..."_

_Luna iba a decir algo, pero Melody no había terminado._

"_Sin embargo todos los días sueño con volver a ver a mis nakamas, y viajar de nuevo con ellos…" Melody dio un suspiro melancólico "pero tu aun lo tienes todo, así que en vez de pensar que no se va a salvar, ten fe y esperanza en que si sobrevivirá" _

"_Melody ¿Por qué haces esto?" pregunto Luna "nos odiamos ¿recuerdas?"_

_Melody soltó una risa burlona "Luna, Luna, Luna, mi capacidad de odio es muy grande y fuerte, y créeme que tu estas muy lejos de eso" _

_Melody se levanto y saco de su mochila una flauta. "tómala, la otra ya no sirve" dijo mientras se la daba a Luna._

_Ella la tomo y la miro confundida. "no lo entiendo" dijo ella_

"_¿Qué hay que entender?" dijo Melody "tu eres mi nakama y eso es todo"_

"_¿y que es eso?" dijo Luna extrañada "¿enemigas hasta la muerte?"_

_Melody volvió a reír "todo lo contrario…" y se fue_

**Fin del Flashback……**

"¿y bien?" dijo Luffy esperando su respuesta

Luna sonrió y asintió felizmente mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Cuando Melody le había dicho que era su nakama, no había comprendido el significado de sus palabras, pero ahora lo tenia muy claro. 

Todos sonrieron aliviados, algunos se secaron las lágrimas, pero pronto esa sonrisa se borro al ver que algo extraño le pasaba a su nueva nakama.

Repentinamente Luna se sintió extremadamente débil, temblaba violentamente, dejo caer su flauta. Fue entonces cuando sus piernas ya no la pudieron mantener de pie. Luna cayó de espaldas fuera del barco y luego al agua. 

"¡LUNA!" los escucho gritar

Intento nadar, intento moverse, pero no podía, era como si fuera tan pesada como un martillo. Fue ahí cuando todo se oscureció...

* * *

¡Luna cayó al agua y no puede nadar¡AAAHH!

¡EEEP déjenme reviews si quieren saber lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, donde Luna conocerá a Luna la Cazadora y exigirá unas cuantas respuestas! 


	5. Pasados

**Bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, donde obtendremos algunas respuestas y más preguntas. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

"¡LUNA!" gritaron todos al unísono al verla caer al mar.

Corrieron a la orilla y se asomaron a ver, esperando a que saliera a la superficie, aunque lo único que salio fueron un par de burbujas de aire.

"¡Mierda se esta ahogando!" dijo Sanji mientras se quitaba el saco y se preparaba para saltar.

Pero Zoro fue más rápido que el y salto antes, entro al agua mas o menos en el mismo lugar donde Luna había caído.

"_¿Dónde esta…?_" pensó Zoro desesperado buscando alrededor hasta que por fin la vio, hundiéndose lentamente.

Zoro se estremeció y nado hacia ella, tan solo le tomo unos segundos alcanzarla, pero para el fueron los segundos más largos de su vida. Tomo su mano con fuerza y la jalo hacia el, luego la tomo de la cintura y nado hacia la superficie.

* * *

"eh... ¿donde estoy?" pregunto Luna en voz alta mientras caminaba en un bosque.

"Oi ¡por aquí!" se escucho una voz, muy parecida a la de Luna

Luna camino hacia una dirección "umm hacia el otro lado" se escucho la voz

"oh" dijo Luna mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado

Pronto pudo ver a una silueta sentada en la rama de un árbol, balanceándose tranquilamente. Conforme se acercaba la silueta se volvía más clara, hasta que pudo verla por completo… era ¿ella?

"Hola" saludo la chica sentada en el árbol

"Tu eres…" dijo Luna

"¿tu?" interrumpió ella "se podría decir eso"

"No te compares conmigo, Luna la Cazadora" dijo Luna agresivamente

La expresión amigable de la otra Luna se volvió un poco seria.

"Oh estas molesta ¿eh?" dijo Luna la Cazadora tranquilamente "No veo por que"

Luna se molesto mucho, demasiado "¡¿No ves por que?!… ¡¿NO VES POR QUE?!"

La otra Luna arqueo una ceja interesada en su reacción.

"¡POR TU CULPA LO PERDI TODO…. TODO!" grito Luna furiosa

"Oh, cierto la triste historia de la pobre Luna que apareció en otro mundo y descubrió que todo lo que tenia había dejado de existir bla, bla, bla" se burlo Luna la Cazadora "ya escuche esa versión dramática de nuestra historia, ahora ¿Por qué no escuchas la real?"

Luna se enfureció aun más, la odiaba, la odiaba con todo su corazón, era un odio que la cegaba hasta un punto de querer matarla. Sin pensarlo Luna corrió hacia ella, pero repentinamente algo la agarro de los tobillos, la cintura, los hombros y la nuca. No podía moverse.

La otra Luna salto tranquilamente fuera del árbol y se acerco a Luna. "ya cálmate niña" le dijo seriamente

Luna le gruño furiosa, a pesar de no poder moverse forcejeo intentando liberarse. Luna la cazadora arqueo una ceja y la vio tranquilamente.

"ya veo, estas muy ocupada con tu papel de victima que no puedes escuchar la voz de la razón ¿eh?" dijo la otra Luna "es una lastima, pero adivina que… no me importa y me vas a escuchar así tenga que obligarte"

Luna la vio con odio, retándola a que lo intentara. Luna la Cazadora la vio desinteresada, luego soltó un suspiro.

"Escúchame no tengo tiempo para lidiar con niñas inmaduras que no pueden entender que se les ha hecho un gran favor…" dijo la otra Luna

"¡¿un gran favor?!...¡¿un gran favor?!" dijo Luna con incredulidad "no hablas en serio ¿o si? me quitaste todo lo que tenia, me has dejado sola, me…"

"¡TE HE SALVADO LA VIDA!" exploto finalmente Luna la Cazadora

"¿Qué?" dijo Luna sorprendida

"Hace 17 años, cuando nacimos, se dijo que debíamos cargar con un gran poder, no éramos las únicas, también había otras 2 personas, otra chica y un chico" explico Luna "se nos dio a comer a cada uno una fruta del diablo (o nueces de Belcebú, lo que sea), el poder que teníamos era muy grande y codiciado, por lo que estaríamos en peligro…"

Luna se tranquilizo y escucho hablar a su otro yo. La otra Luna callo un momento y se recargo en el tronco de un árbol mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Para evitar que se nos asesinara tan fácilmente, usaron un poder sobre nosotros 3 y dividieron una parte de nuestra alma, mandándola lejos y poniéndola a salvo en un mundo distinto, un mundo en el que tu viviste"

Luna observaba que conforme su otro yo hablaba se le hacia más difícil seguir odiándola.

"Así que ahora había 2 de cada uno de nosotros, y mientras ustedes vivían tranquilamente en su amada Tierra, a nosotros nos toco vivir una masacre" dijo Luna la Cazadora mientras ahogaba el llanto

"¿una masacre?" dijo Luna sorprendida

"Tuvimos 10 años de calma, y algo así como de entrenamiento, nosotros no sabíamos que teníamos los poderes, solo sabíamos que no podíamos nadar, solo seguíamos ordenes y siempre nos ponían duras pruebas de resistencia, pero de alguna forma lográbamos divertirnos juntos" explico la otra Luna "hasta que un día…"

* * *

Zoro había logrado sacar a Luna fuera del agua, ahora estaba fuera enfermería junto con los demás, esperando a que Chopper terminara de examinar a Luna

La puerta se abrió y salio el pequeño renito.

"se pondrá bien" dijo Chopper "solo esta débil, con el suficiente descanso todo volverá a la normalidad"

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

"Menos mal" comento Nami

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que fue Usopp quien hablo.

"Umm ¿acaso fui el único que noto que mientras hablábamos hace rato Luna brilló de una forma extraña?" dijo el

"Yo también lo note, era como si tuviera una especie de aura verde" dijo Franky

"Cierto, y desde que empezó a brillar fue cuando comenzó a hablar nuestro idioma" dijo Sanji

"entonces tiene el poder de una fruta del diablo" dijo Robin

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" dijo Luffy

"Para empezar el brillo extraño, y luego no podía nadar" dijo Zoro

"Eso lo explica todo" dijo Nami

"¿pero que poderes tiene?" pregunto Chopper

* * *

"Hace 7 años, unos hombres invadieron nuestro hogar buscando obtener nuestros poderes, la gente del pueblo se negó a revelar la ubicación de estos y fueron asesinados brutalmente, uno por uno sin excepción" explico Luna la Cazadora con un tono frió "nosotros regresábamos de la montaña cuando llegamos y vimos a todos desangrándose en las calles..."

Luna ahogo un grito asustada. La otra Luna cerro los ojos y dejo salir un par de lágrimas.

**Flashback….**

"_¡Apresúrate Luna, que muero de hambre!" grito una niña rubia mientras corrían hacia el pueblo_

"_¡Ya voy!" dijo una niña de cabello negro corto, es decir, la pequeña Luna intentando alcanzar a su amiga_

"_¡Hey espérenme!" grito un niño castaño que corría detrás de Luna_

_La niña rubia que iba al frente se detuvo repentinamente, Luna, quien seguía viendo hacia el niño que venia atrás choco contra ella y cayo. _

"_ouch, ¿Por qué te detuvi…" Luna no pudo terminar de decirlo, porque estaba horrorizada con lo que tenia al frente. "No…" murmuro asustada_

"_Chicas ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto el niño apenas alcanzándolas, luego se paro y se puso pálido al ver lo que ellas veían _

_Miles de cuerpos, todos bañados en sangre, inmóviles en el suelo. Era toda una masacre y no parecía haber sobrevivientes. _

"_¿Q-Que paso a-aquí?" murmuro el niño_

"_¿Mamá?" llamo la niña rubia mientras corría hacia el cuerpo de una mujer que tenia una espada atravesada. "¡Mamá despierta!" grito ella llorando mientras le agitaba un brazo "¡No, Mamá nooo!" _

_Luna se acerco a ella llorando y coloco una mano sobre su hombro "Penélope, ella no va a despertar" _

"_¡NO!" grito la pequeña niña rubia llamada Penélope mientras se lanzaba sobre Luna y la golpeaba, Luna se defendió y ambas comenzaron a rodar sobre el suelo, golpeándose mutuamente. _

"_¡Basta chicas, basta!" dijo el niño mientras intentaba hacerlas parar_

"_¡Christian no interfieras en esto!" las escucho decir_

_El pequeño llamado Christian soltó un grito de frustración y se lanzo sobre ambas metiéndose en la pelea. _

_Varios hombres se acercaron a ellos y sonrieron de forma malévola._

"_¡Hey jefe aquí hay un par de niñitos peleando!" dijo uno de ellos _

_Los 3 infantes dejaron de golpease y vieron a los hombres que los estaban viendo, estaban manchados de sangre, tenían una mirada malévola y una expresión de asesinos. Ellos reían impacientes por atravesarlos con sus espadas. _

_Los 3 se estremecieron y retrocedieron instintivamente, solo para descubrí que estaban rodeados. Otro hombre, uno robusto, con una larga barba, una expresión aun más malvada que la de los demás, vestido de una forma extraña, cubierto en sangre y con una espada cuyo filo le había quitado la vida muchos de los pobres habitantes del pueblo llego y se acerco a ellos. _

"_Hola pequeñines" saludo el_

_Los 3 sintieron un escalofrió y se acercaron los unos a los otros. _

"_¿Qué hacemos con ellos jefe?" pregunto otro hombre_

_El hombre robusto le dio una mirada haciéndolo callarse, luego volteo a verlos._

"_díganme niños ¿acaso saben donde están unas frutas que te otorgan grandes poderes?" pregunto el_

_Los 3 niños negaron lentamente con la cabeza. El hombre se molesto._

"_espero que no me estén mintiendo, porque entonces les pasara lo mismo que al resto de este putrefacto pueblo" dijo seriamente _

_Los 3 se estremecieron y se levantaron furiosos._

"_¡fuiste tu quien los mato!" lo acuso Christian_

"_¡eres un asesino!" dijo Penélope_

"_¡ya veras no te saldrás con la tuya!" amenazó Luna _

_El hombre los pateo, lanzándolos al suelo. "¡silencio!" les grito_

"_¡eres un desgraciado!" dijo Luna_

"_¡bastando!" dijo Penélope_

"_¡imbécil!" dijo Christian _

_El hombre se enfureció y lanzo un puñetazo al pequeño Christian, el cayo varios metros atrás, chocando con otro hombre quien lo tomo por los hombros y lo levanto. _

_El hombre robusto se desespero e hizo un gesto con el cual, el sujeto que tenia a Christian sonrió, lo dejo caer y comenzó a patearlo._

"_¡Jajaja debes respetar a tus mayores niñito!" decía el mientras lo pateaba_

"_¡CHRISTIAN!" gritaron ambas al unísono_

"_¡Basta maldito!" grito Penélope mientras intentaba atacar al hombre robusto, el la pateo, haciéndola caer de rodillas y la tomo por el cabello, luego la lanzo contra otro hombre quien la tomo, la tiro y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que el otro. _

"_¡PENÉLOPE, CHRISTIAN!" grito desesperada Luna "¡Basta, por favor basta!" _

_El hombre robusto la vio con desprecio y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Luna se estremeció mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, pero el hombre la tomo por el cuello y la suspendió en el aire. _

"_chi…chi… chicos…" dijo Luna mientras era ahorcada_

_Penélope y Christian no podían hablar, cada vez les era más difícil moverse mientras eran pateados brutalmente. La sangre de los 2 pequeños manchaba la tierra y las botas de sus agresores. _

_Luna intento moverse, intento hacer algo, estaba desperada, se sentía tan impotente, sentía como la vida se le iba poco a poco, como iban muriendo sus 2 mejores amigos. Cerro los ojos apretando sus pequeños puños y sintió una fuerza liberarse dentro de ella. _

"_¡¿Pero que…" dijeron muchos al verla brillar con un color verde, Luna abrió los ojos y estos brillaban de la misma forma. _

"_¡Ah!" gritaron los 2 hombres que habían estado golpeando a Penélope y a Christian, ellos retrocedieron asustados. _

_Penélope se levanto, ella brillaba con un color azul claro al igual que sus ojos. Christian también estaba de pie, brillando con un color blanco, al igual que sus ojos. _

_Todos retrocedieron con miedo, el 'jefe' que aun tenia a Luna sujetada por el cuello la miro, ella solo entrecerró los ojos. _

"_¡AAH!" grito el soltándola, su mano estaba quemada y sangrando. "¿Qué son ustedes?" dijo con miedo_

**Fin del Flashback……**

"no recuerdo mucho desde que aquel hombre me tomo por el cuello, solo se que estaba furiosa, después solo escuchaba gritos llenos de dolor y desesperación" dijo Luna la Cazadora "cuando despertamos, aquellos hombres estaban muertos, habían sido mutilados de una forma horrible, poco después descubrimos que fuimos nosotros"

"que horrible…" eso fue lo único que logro decir Luna

"Así es, no tengo tiempo de contarte todo lo demás, pero el punto es que una vez que supimos manejar nuestros poderes, fuimos atacados constantemente, siempre teníamos que huir, defendernos y sobretodo controlarnos, gracias a todo eso fue como logramos que nos pusieran un precio sobre nuestras cabezas, considerándonos una gran amenaza" explico la otra Luna

Luna trago saliva nerviosa, todo eso le resultaba inquietante. Y si ella ahora tenía sus poderes eso quería decir que le iba a pasar lo mismo.

"un día nos atacaron, alguien más poderoso que nosotros, nos controlo por un buen tiempo, obligándonos a hacer cosas que no queríamos, cada vez la recompensa por nosotros subía cada vez más, hasta que un día decidió que quería nuestros poderes, y de alguna forma acabo con nosotros" dijo Luna la Cazadora "y fue cuando llegaste…"

Luna ahogo un grito "¿entonces tu estas…"

"Muerta" completo ella "si, lo estamos, y si no los hubiéramos llamado de vuelta ustedes también lo estarían"

"por eso dices que me salvaste la vida" dijo Luna atónita

La otra Luna asintió lentamente, luego se estiro y su humor cambio completamente.

"¡bueeeeno suficientes explicaciones por un día!" dijo ella "¡es hora de despertar!"

"¿Qué?" dijo Luna quien por cierto aun no se podía mover "¡¿espera cuales son mis poderes y como los controlo?!"

"¡Eso ya te toca averiguarlo por ti misma Luna!" dijo la otra Luna alegremente "¡Adiós!"

* * *

Zoro estaba en la enfermería cuidando de Luna mientras Chopper regresaba. La había estado observando por un tiempo, mientras ella dormía tranquilamente. Una parte de su blusa se había levantado ligeramente, dejando ver una parte de su cuerpo.

Su piel se veía tan lisa, tan suave que a Zoro le provocaba acariciarla. Pero había logrado controlarse, y ahora solo la observaba dormir.

Repentinamente ella abrió los ojos y se incorporo tomando aire como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración por un buen tiempo. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

_(Desde el punto de vista de Luna)_

Abrí los ojos y me incorpore, intente recuperar el aliento, sentía que me faltaba aire. Me dolía la cabeza, estaba cansada, automáticamente me lleva las manos al a cabeza.

"Ugh, ¿Qué paso?" dije algo atontada

"Caíste al agua" escuche decir a Zoro

Lo volteé a ver "¿Zoro?" dije extrañada, para empezar el me había entendido y yo a el ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

Cerré los ojos agotada y de un golpe recordé toda mi conversación con Luna la Cazadora.

"¡Luna!" dije repentinamente, y noté que había asustado a Zoro quien no se lo esperaba

"Uh tu eres Luna" dijo el

"¡No seas idiota, yo no, la otra!" dije mientras saltaba fuera de la cama y salía "¡tengo que hablar con los demás!"

Tenia una gran urgencia por contarles lo que había descubierto, debían saberlo, debían saber porque estaba aquí, y que ya no odiaba a Luna la Cazadora.

**Vaya, vaya, vaya… así que ya conocemos parte del pasado de la Luna 'original' y parece que hay otras 2 personas involucradas ¿eh?**

**¡Dejen sus reviews para que lo continué!**

**Y para los que están leyendo mi otro fic (¿Sueño o Realidad?) , no se desesperen pronto pondré el siguiente capitulo, solo denme un poco de tiempo .**


	6. Tierra un gran poder

**Hola, antes de empezar un aviso importante. En el capitulo anterior anuncie que en este Luna iba a reencontrarse con Christian ¿verdad?**

**Bueno tuve que hacer un ligero cambio, ya que decidí que debían pasar ciertas cosas antes, así que las reuniones tendrán que esperar.**

**Pero bueno he aquí el capitulo 6**

"…después de eso desperté" dijo Luna terminando de contarles su sueño

"Así que por eso estas aquí" dijo Franky

"Que horror debió haber sido para ellos" dijo Sanji

"¡deberíamos buscar a esas otras 2 personas!" dijo Luffy

"ciertamente" dijo Luna "pero antes que nada debo averiguar cual es mi poder"

Hubo un momento de silencio. Luna noto como los demás se intercambiaban miradas extrañas entre si.

"¿Qué?" dijo Luna extrañada

"Luna hace rato cuando te mostramos el cartel con tu foto, comenzaste a brillar de una forma extraña" dijo Robin

"y justo después de eso fue cuando empezaste a hablar nuestro idioma" dijo Nami

"¿de verdad?" dijo Luna "entonces eso explica porque repentinamente les entiendo"

"talvez ese sea tu poder" sugirió Chopper

"No lo creo, por lo que dijo sus poderes son destructivos" dijo Zoro

Luna suspiro desanimada "no se como fregados voy a descubrir cual es mi poder y como controlarlo, las cosas serian más sencillas si Luna me hubiera dicho"

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde esa conversación y Luna no había podido averiguar cual era su poder. Robin le había dicho que talvez si se concentraba lograría descubrirlo, pero Luna no podía concentrarse en algo que no sabia.

Zoro sugirió que talvez si la hacían enojar su poder se manifestaría, así que Luffy, Usopp y Chopper la habían estado molestando, pero lo único que se manifestó fue la furia de Luna golpeándolos y amenazándolos cada vez que la molestaban.

La situación comenzó a volverse frustrante y Luna comenzó a desesperarse, por lo que decidió olvidarse del asunto y seguir con su vida.

"¡Nos estamos acercando a una isla!" aviso Usopp desde la canasta del vigía

Luna alzo la vista junto con Robin para ver.

"que bien, comenzaba a aburrirme" dijo Luna mientras cerraba su libro y se levantaba.

Luna camino hacia su cuarto, dejo su libro, y vio ahí sobre su cama su adorada flauta. Ella sonrió y la tomo, luego volvió a salir.

Camino de regreso hacia donde estaba Robin, pero se encontró con Luffy en el camino.

"¡Yosh! ¿Tocas la flauta?" pregunto emocionado Luffy

"Si, ¿por?"

"¡Toca una canción!" ordeno alegremente

"No"

"¡Anda!"

"Que no"

"¡por favor!"

"ya déjame en paz"

"solo una canción"

"ya te dije que no"

"¡vamos solo 1!"

"¡AGH!" dijo ella mientras lo amenzaba con el puño

"!AAH!"

"¡solo 1 canción y ya!"

"¡Luffy ya basta!"

"¡pero quiero escucharte tocar la flauta!"

"¡LUNA YA TOCA ESA MALDITA FLAUTA PARA QUE LUFFY SE CALLE!" gruño Nami desde alguna parte del barco

"¡Hey!"

"¡SOLO HAZLO!"

"maldita bruja…." murmuré

"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!"

"¡nada!"

"¿entonces si vas a tocar?" insistió Luffy

Luna solo le dio un mirada de enojo, se llevó la flauta a la boca y comenzó a tocar una canción llamada "Carnavalito" que tiene un ritmo rápido y alegre, por lo que pensó que le gustaría a su persistente Capitán.

Abrío un ojo solo para ver a Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Franky bailando alegremente con la canción. Prefirío volver a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Termino la canción, recibío aplausos de los 4 bailarines, de Sanji y Robin. Luna solo suspiro y se sentó con Robin.

"Eso ha estado muy bien Flautista-san" dijo ella

"¿flautista-san?" repitío con incredulidad

Robin solo le sonrió de forma tierna.

* * *

_desde el punto de vista de Luna..._

"Bien chicos, como ya les he dicho esta isla esta habitada, por lo que 2 de nosotros deben quedarse a cuidar el barco" dijo Nami

"yo me quedaré" dijo Robin

"¡yo también deseo quedarme!" dijo Chopper

"entonces Robin y Chopper se quedan, el resto hay que ir por provisiones" dijo Nami

Bajamos del barco, desde abajo me despedí de Robin y Chopper.

"¡No te preocupes Robin-chwan volveré pronto!" dijo Sanji

"Sanji ya madura" le dije mientras seguía caminando

"¡como tu digas Luna-chan!" me dijo

Yo gruñí irritada, de alguna forma Sanji siempre logra sacarme de mis casillas, por lo que fui con alguien con quien el no se llevara bien.

"Hola Zoro" le dije mientras caminaba a su lado

El solo se limito a mirarme y seguir caminando. Hubo uno de esos silencios incómodos.

"uh, ¿Luna?" dijo el

"mande"

"cuando hablaste con tu otra yo, es decir con…"

"ya entendí Zoro, ve al grano"

Zoro gruño y continuo "¿ella no te menciono algo sobre mi, o algo así?"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" le dije extrañada

"Es que tengo la sensación de que ya nos conocíamos, pero no puedo recordarlo"

"ya veo, si alguna vez vuelvo a hablar con ella le preguntare"

"¡Luna-chan mira las flores tan bonitas que te he traído!" dijo Sanji mientras corría hacia ellos con un ramo de flores en la mano.

Justo cuando iba a llegar, Sanji tropezó y soltó las flores, estas salieron volando hacia mi, por suerte me agache justo a tiempo. El ramo de flores termino dándole a Zoro en la cara.

"¡Oi quitame esto de la cara!" reclamo el

Yo comencé a reírme, luego le ayude a quitarse las flores.

"tienen un olor raro" dijo el espadachín mientras se sacudía el polen.

Tomé una de las flores y la examine. Era una flor muy bella, sus pétalos tenían 2 diferentes colores: rojo y morado. Me la acerque para olerla, tenia un aroma embriagador, aspire fuerte intentando reconocer el extraño perfume que tenia la flor, sin éxito alguno.

"¡oi marimo idiota has destrozado las flores que le había traído a Luna-chan!" le reclamó Sanji

"¡Fuiste tu el imbécil que se tropezó!" se defendió Zoro

"¿Cómo has dicho Marimo?"

"¿me has llamado Marimo?

"si ¿tienes algún problema con eso?"

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, primero se insultaban y luego se preguntaban como lo habían llamado. Oh, por Dios, mas infantiles no pueden ser. Cada vez gritan más y comienzan a desesperarme mucho.

¡Ah! ¡¿Acaso no pueden callarse?! Solo gritan y gritan y hacen preguntas estúpidas, y ahora están a punto de golpearse, y todo por unas estúpidas flores. ¡Basta me harte!

"¡¿PODRIAN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ?!" grite mientras daba un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, sentí nuevamente esa extraña fuerza, solo fue por un momento pero al momento en el que mi pie toco la tierra dos columnas hechas de tierra salieron del suelo, golpeando a ambos chicos.

"Yo… ¿yo hice eso?" me pregunte estupefacta

"¡Luna, eso fue genial! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?" pregunto Luffy emocionado

"no lo se…"

"pisa otra vez el suelo" sugirió Usopp

Di otro pisotón pero no funciono. Fruncí el ceño pensativa.

"concéntrate en lo que estabas pensando hace unos minutos" dijo Franky

"buena idea" le dije

Cerré los ojos y me concentre, recuerdo que estaba molesta, desesperada. Evoque esos sentimientos y cuando sentí la fuerza dentro de mi instintivamente pise con fuerza y una enorme roca se desprendió del suelo y se quedo flotando frente a mi.

"¡Genial!" dijeron Usopp y Luffy

"¡Entonces Luna controla la tierra!" dijo Nami

"¿Qué yo que?"

"¡Luna tu poder es la tierra!" dijo ella

"no me digas" respondí con sarcasmo mientras veía la piedra flotando frente a mi.

"¡Luna-chan sabia que lo lograrías!" Sanji apareció repentinamente frente a mi

"¡AH!" dije asustada mientras golpeaba la roca frente a mi, esta salio disparada y golpeo a Sanji, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

"oops" fue lo único que pude decir

Zoro se levanto algo atontado, luego vio a Sanji y comenzó a reírse. Pronto todos se estaban riendo, menos yo ya que seguía intrigada por lo que acababa de hacer.

"_Entonces… ¿tengo poder sobre la tierra?" _pensé _"eso me recuerda a ese anime que solía ver mi primo… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿Avatar? Si creo que si, demonios debí haber aceptado cuando me dijo que lo viera con el, ¿Quién diría que algún día me seria útil?"_

* * *

Después de comprar las provisiones regresamos al barco. Nami me había dicho que debía practicar mis poderes, pero quería contarle a Robin primero.

Y en cuanto subí al barco fui con Robin y le comente lo que había descubierto. Después de eso me senté en mi habitual lugar junto a Robin y me puse a leer. Aunque no estaba realmente poniendo atención.

Durante toda la tarde no había podido evitar dejar de ver a Zoro. Y algo me impulsaba a querer estar junto a él. Eso fue bastante raro, lo bueno es que supe controlarme, pero mi urgencia era cada vez mayor. ¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?

Saque la flor que había guardado de hace rato y volví a disfrutar de su peculiar aroma.

"_Que raro" _pensé _"el olor ahora es más fuerte" _

Deje la flor sobre la mesa y abrí mi libro, intente leer, pero estaba muy distraída. Y a decir verdad me siento un poco mareada.

Cada vez me siento más rara, y ahora en vez de leer como siempre estoy viendo a Zoro mientras levanta pesas. Esto se esta poniendo raro y me niego a creer que siento algo por Zoro…. ¿o quizás si?

¡¿Qué fregados acabo de pensar?!

Oh, bueno esto no se puede poner peor, me voy a mover a un lugar donde no pueda verlo. Me levante me fui a otro lado, Usopp llego y me pregunto algo… un minuto ¿por que no puedo entenderlo?

"perdón ¿pero que dijiste?" le pregunté, espera ¿acaso acabo de hablar en español?

Usopp arqueo una ceja y me volvió a decir algo, nuevamente no pude entender nada.

"Usopp no puedo entender nada de lo que me estas diciendo" le dije confundida

* * *

Usopp estaba a viendo a Luna extrañado, ella estaba hablando otro idioma nuevamente y parecía no entenderlo.

"Umm Luna no te entiendo" dijo Usopp

"¡Ah no entiendo lo que dices Usopp!" dijo Luna (ella lo dijo en español)

Robin escucho a Luna hablar español, se levanto extrañada y fue con ella.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" pregunto Robin

"¡No entiendo lo que dice!" dijeron ambos al unísono solo que uno en español y otro en japonés.

* * *

Mas tarde en la cocina….

"Esto apesta…" murmuro Luna malhumorada

Pobre Luna ya que había logrado comunicarse con ellos, ahora por alguna extraña razón ya no puede hablar ni entender japonés. Ahora nuevamente solo puede hablar con Robin y ella tiene que estar traduce y traduce todo.

Robin le sonrió "Aa, tienes mala suerte Flautista-san, hay que averiguar que fue lo que paso"

Chopper miraba intrigado a Luna, "talvez esta enferma, la revisare más tarde, si ella quiere claro" sugirió el pequeño reno

Robin le tradujo a Luna, ella solo arqueo una ceja y asintió conforme.

"Es muy extraño que Luna haya perdido la habilidad de hablar nuestro idioma" dijo Nami

"y justo el mismo día que descubrimos cual era su poder" dijo Usopp

"talvez eso tiene algo que ver" sugirió Franky

Luna repentinamente dio un golpe en la mesa, dijo algo en español, se levanto dejo sus platos sucios donde correspondían y se fue.

Todos voltearon a ver a Robin. Ella sonrió y dijo "Me parece que a Luna-san le desespera no entender lo que dicen"

"no la culpo" dijo Zoro

Zoro también se había sentido raro últimamente, se sentía algo aturdido y desde hace un buen rato no había podio evitar ver a Luna cuando ella estaba distraída. Sentía una gran urgencia de estar a su lado, abrazarla y no dejarla ir.

Menos mal que Zoro sabia controlarse, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

**Bien, repasemos lo que paso en este capitulo:**

**1.- Luna descubrió cuales eran sus poderes**

**2.- Luna ya no puede hablar ni entender el japonés**

**3.- Zoro y Luna se ven interesados mutuamente… mmmm ¿pasara algo entre ellos?**

**Bueno, bueno si quieren leer el próximo capitulo, ya saben que hacer.**

**¡Dejar reviews!**


	7. Una flor misteriosa

Bien, bien un capitulo nuevo. Este es un regalo para los románticos o románticas sin remedio como yo, (favor de ignorar ese ultimo comentario)

Bueno, bueno disfruten este nuevo cap.

* * *

Luna salió de la cocina irritada, escucharlos hablar sin poder entender lo que dicen era más que molesto para ella.

"_además estoy segura de que Zoro me estaba viendo, tengo la sensación de que lo ha estado haciendo durante toda la tarde" _pensó Luna _"o quizás estoy tan desesperada por que me vea y ya pienso que en realidad lo hace… ¡¿realmente acabo de pensar eso?!"_

Luna se llevo las manos a la cara confundida.

"yo no soy así, ¿Qué me esta pasando?"se dijo a si misma

Luna sintió un extraño mareo y tuvo que recargarse en la pared para no caer. Comenzaba a sentirse muy extraña, desorientada, simplemente confundida.

"talvez Chopper tiene razón y estoy enferma" se dijo a si misma Luna "debería ir con el a que me revise"

Se escucho una puerta abrirse, junto con pasos que se acercaban a ella.

"uh, estoy agotada" dijo Luna mientras intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

Pronto Zoro apareció, aparentemente buscando algo. Luego vio a Luna y se congelo algo nervioso.

"_¡No otra vez! ¿Por qué siento este extraño impulso de ir hacia ella?" _pensó Zoro mientras intentaba controlarse.

Pero el impulso se hizo más fuerte hasta un punto en el que Zoro ya no sabía que estaba haciendo. Y de un momento a otro el se encontraba frente a Luna.

000000000

_(Desde el punto de vista de Luna)_

Cerré los ojos por un insignificante momento y cuando los abrí vi el rostro de Zoro frente al mío.

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!" grite sorprendida

Yo estaba recargada contra una pared, Zoro tenia una mano apoyada en ella, lo tenia de frente, y estábamos físicamente muy cerca para mi gusto.

Inhale asustada, no quería que pasara lo que sabia que iba a pasar. Pero pude notar un extraño y embriagador aroma proveniente de Zoro, y así como así deje de sentirme mareada y cansada.

Estaba nerviosa, demasiado, podía sentir que mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. Me costaba respirar y me temblaban las rodillas, senita que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Zoro me dijo algo, cosa que no entendí y no pude evitar gruñir desesperada.

"¡idiota sabes perfectamente que no entiendo lo que me dices!" dije irritada "aunque ahora que lo pienso tu tampoco entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo"

Suspire frustrada, Zoro me miro extrañado.

"Ah, solo muévete para que pueda irme" le dije mientras intentaba irme, pero descubrí que mis piernas no me respondían, estaba paralizada.

Nuevamente Zoro dijo otra cosa, yo no lo entendí, el me miro, yo no pude soportar su mirada, así que baje el rostro. Con su mano libre Zoro me tomo de la barbilla y me levanto la cara con suavidad para que lo viera a los ojos.

Su expresión era seria, pero una seriedad diferente a la que siempre muestra. Había algo en el que no reconocía. El se acerco más a mi, yo me pegue más a la pared, a pesar de no poder retroceder más, me recargué lo más que pude para mantener una distancia entre ambos, pero era imposible.

Una parte de mi me pedía a gritos que saliera corriendo, que no dejara que pasara lo que estaba a punto de ocurrí entre nosotros, mientras que otra parte de mi me rogaba que me quedara y que dejara que todo siguiera su curso.

No me podía mover, no importa cuanto lo negara, deseba que esto pasara, deseaba besarlo tanto como el aparentemente quería besarme a mi.

"y-yo…y-yo…" intente decir algo, aunque fuera en español, aunque Zoro no me entendiera, pero no podía hablar estaba tan nerviosa.

"Shhh" me dijo el suavemente mientras ponía un dedo sobre mis labios, luego se inclino un poco para acercarse más.

Oh Dios, este era el momento, sus labios estaban apunto de rozar los míos, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, y justo cuando nuestros labios estaban apunto de tocarse, se escuchó como se abría una puerta.

"¡Oi Zoro!" llamo Usopp "¡Zoro!"

Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles a unos cuantos milímetros el uno del otro.

"¡Oi Zoro!" llamo nuevamente Usopp, luego escuchamos pasos acercándose a nosotros.

Zoro se dio la vuelta para ver a Usopp, yo aproveche que estuviera distraído para escabullirme y escapar.

¡Oh si mis piernas funcionaban de nuevo!

Camine a paso rápido hasta mi habitación, abrí la puerta y luego la cerré silenciosamente. Me recargue contra la puerta y solté un suspiro, me sentía tan tonta.

"¿pasa algo malo Flautista-san?"

"¡EEP!"

Robin rió discretamente, yo solo intentaba recuperar mi aliento, no solo porque no esperara a que Robin estuviera ahí, sino también por lo que acababa de pasar, aun me temblaban las piernas.

Robin dejo de sonreír y me miro con preocupación.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto "estas pálida"

"solo estoy un poco…confundida"

Ella arqueo una ceja, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta. Juro que di el salto de mi vida, y nuevamente me puse toda nerviosa.

"¡Robin si Zoro pregunta no me has visto y no estoy aquí!" le susurré a Robin mientras me escondía bajo la cama.

Ella solo arqueo nuevamente la ceja, una vez más tocaron la puerta. Robin dijo algo en su idioma y la puerta se abrió.

000000

Me quede callada, aguantando la respiración inmóvil bajo la cama, escuche pasos. Luego su voz, no entendí lo que dijo, pero si lo escuche mencionar mi nombre.

Me lleve las manos a la cara, los escuche hablar un rato, pero no sabia que decían. Luego por fin se fue.

"Flautista-san, ya se ha ido, puedes salir" me indico Robin

Rodé fuera de mi escondite y me levante. Ella me sonrió tiernamente. Yo suspire y me senté en mi cama.

"umm... ¿Qué es lo que…. ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?" le pregunte finalmente

Ella sonrió "me pregunto por ti, que si te había visto"

"¿y-y que le dijiste?"

"que me pareció escuchar que ibas a la cocina"

"Oh, phew" dije aliviada

"Luna-chan, ¿Por qué no querías que Zoro te viera?"

"¡¿Qué?! Yo…uh… yo… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"te escondiste bajo la cama"

"oh, pues… yo…. Lo que pasa es que… uh" balbuceaba sin remedio, no sabia que decir y me sentía…. ¿mareada?... ¿otra vez?

Me deje caer en la cama, no me sentía bien. Robin cerró su libro y me miro con preocupación.

"¿segura que estas bien?"

"nunca dije que lo estaba" le dije con una media sonrisa "en realidad me siento mareada"

"deberías ir con el doctor-san" sugirió ella

"si, es buena idea" me levante y a los pocos pasos me tambaleé bruscamente y estuve a punto de caer, por suerte Robin uso sus poderes y me atrapo con un par de brazos que salían del piso.

"vaya, gracias" le dije

"será mejor que te acompañe" dijo Robin mientras se levantaba

Salimos del cuarto y bajamos las escaleras hacia la enfermería, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era _"que Zoro no este ahí, que Zoro no este ahí, por favor que Zoro no este ahí"_

Entramos a la enfermería y lo primero que vi fue a Zoro, parecía un poco ¿ido?

"_¡Maldición!" _grite en mis pensamientos _"Grrr Dios me odia"_

Repentinamente me sentí débil, por un momento me deje caer sobre Robin, por suerte ella reacciono rápido y me sostuvo. Estaba comenzando a perder el sentido.

Escuche la voz del pequeño reno, luego escuche a Robin hablar, pero no sabia que decían, me costaba mantenerme consiente, pero hubo un momento en el que ya no pude mas y me desmaye.

0000000

"¡Luna, Luna, Luna!" llamo varias veces Chopper "se desmayo"

"me dijo que no se sentía bien" explico Robin mientras la colocaba amablemente sobre la cama.

Chopper frunció el ceño y se acerco a Luna, inmediatamente después se tapo la nariz.

"¡¿Oh, no ella también?!" dijo el pequeño reno mientras se alejaba

Robin lo miro extrañada "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Chopper tomo un cubre bocas de su mesa y le entrego otro a Robin. Repentinamente Zoro se desplomo sobre la otra cama.

"¡Zoro!" dijo Robin preocupada

"No te preocupes Robin, el estará bien" dijo Chopper

"¿Qué es lo que les pasa?" pregunto nuevamente la bella arqueóloga

"Veras desde que regresaron note un extraño olor en Sanji, Luna y Zoro" explico el lindo doctor "al principio pensé que solo era algún aroma que se les pego del pueblo"

Chopper se detuvo unos momentos mientras buscaba unas cuantas cosas, luego saco de una bolsa una variedad de hierbas extrañas y las coloco en un recipiente, luego comenzó a molerlas.

"Luego note que ellos 3 se comportaban de manera extraña y finalmente encontré aquella flor en la cocina" dijo el lindo renito mientras señalaba una flor con 2 diferentes colores: rojo y morado

Robin la tomo para examinarla.

"aquella flor es conocida como 'La Rosa Embriagante' tiene un perfume muy extraño el cual aumenta el número de hormonas y hace que cualquiera que se deleite con su aroma comience a sentirse atraído por alguien con semejante olor" explico Chopper

Robin recordó de golpe haber visto a Luna con una flor igual hace unas horas.

"¡Hace un momento Luna-san estaba oliendo una de esas!" dijo ella

"Aa, el aroma en ellos dos es muy fuerte" dijo Chopper "el problema es que al principio te hace sentir 'enamorado' pero en unos momentos te deblita al instante y a menos que continúes inhalando el perfume de la flor morirás en unas cuantas horas"

"Oh ¿puedes ayudarlos doctor-san?" pregunto Robin

"Por supuesto, menos mal que me di cuenta" dijo el

"¿y como esta el cocinero-san?" dijo Robin

"Sanji no inhalo suficiente perfume como para verse afectado, si se mantiene alejado de aquellas flores estará bien" dijo Chopper mientras agregaba un liquido amarillo al recipiente haciendo una especie de gelatina verde limón, con un fuerte aroma a hierba buena.

"Con esto el perfume de la rosa dejara de afectarlos" dijo Chopper "¿podrías quitarle a Luna su blusa y untarle de esto en el pecho mientras yo hago lo mismo con Zoro?"

Robin sonrió y asintió, en seguida dos manos brotaron de la cama y levantaron a Luna con cuidado mientras que otras dos manos le quitaban la blusa. Nuevamente recostaron a Luna dejándola solamente con su brassiere azul y sus jeans.

Otras 2 manos le untaron la medicina a Luna mientras Chopper hacia lo mismo con el espadachín.

"Ahora solo necesitan descansar, para mañana en la mañana estarán mejor" dijo Chopper "juntemos las camas para que sea más fácil para mi revisarlos"

000000000000000

Luna despertó en un conocido bosque.

"¡Bienvenida de vuelta al mundo de los muertos!" saludo repentinamente Luna la Cazadora colgada de cabeza de una rama de un árbol.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Luna asustada "¡¿estoy muerta?!"

La otra Luna se empezó a reír "oh no tu estas dormida, pero ya que yo estoy pues, muerta pensé que debería ponerle un nombre a este lugar"

"oh, escucha uh Luna ya descubrí mis poderes" se apresuro a decir Luna

"¡Súper!" dijo ella "¿y sabes ya como controlarlos?"

"no realmente, solo se que solo funcionan cuando estoy molesta"

Luna (la otra) frunció el ceño "no-oh mala idea amiga mía, usar tus poderes en base al enojo, va a hacer que te mates"

"¿y eso porque?" pregunto Luna

La otra Luna suspiro frustrada, mientras bajaba de la rama "imagínate que un día alguien hace algo que te pone furiosa, si te acostumbras a usar tus poderes cuando te molestas en ese momento perderás el control y cosas muy malas pueden pasar"

"¡¿Y que se supone que quieres que haga?!" reclamo Luna

"Busca otra forma de usarlos" dijo Luna la Cazadora como si la respuesta fuera obvia

Luna gruño irritada y se sentó "ya que, a propósito ¿Por qué repentinamente puedo hablar japonés y ahora ya no?"

"¿huh?" dijo la otra Luna extrañada "eso no debería pasar"

"¿por?"

"pues cuando usaste por primera vez tus poderes, a pesar de no haber controlado la tierra, liberaste algo de energía dejando que algo de mi esencia entrara en ti, así que por ende aprendiste el idioma que yo hablaba" explico ella "pero no hay forma de revertir eso, algo debe estar alterando tus sentidos"

"entiendo" dijo Luna, luego suspiro frustrada "¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas?"

"¡JA, dímelo a mi!" dijo la otra Luna

Ambas comenzaron a reír, lo cual era raro de Luna. Hubo un momento de paz y luego Luna recordó lo que le había preguntado Zoro.

"uh ¿Luna?" dijo ella

"jaja deja de llamarme Luna, es raro escucharlo" dijo la otra Luna

"¿y entonces como demonios quieres que te llame?" pregunto Luna

"uh… no lo se ¿tu conciencia quizás?"

"estas loca si crees que te voy a llamar así"

"esta bien, esta bien llámame Tsuki"

"okaaay"

"significa Luna en japonés"

"si lo que sea, bueno _Tsuki _¿alguna vez conociste a alguien llamado Zoro?" preguntó Luna

La expresión de Tsuki se volvió sombría "¿quieres decir Roronoa Zoro el cazador de piratas?"

"aja" dijo Luna

Tsuki dio un golpe al suelo "¡No me hables de ese idiota!"

Luna retrocedió extrañada ante la furia de su otro yo. "okay, lo siento, el fue el que me pregunto por ti"

Tsuki gruño como una bestia salvaje, luego dio un pisotón y una columna de piedra salio del suelo, ella dio un puñetazo a esta y se partió.

Luego volteo a ver a Luna con una mirada fría y amenazadora "ya vete" le dijo

Luna se levanto y la volteo a ver y noto que estaba ¿llorando? Pero antes de poder decir algo más Luna abrió los ojos inhalado exaltada.

00000

"oh Dios ¿pero que me paso?" dijo Luna adolorida

Luego noto que un brazo rodeaba su cintura y pero aun, que ella no traía su blusa puesta. Abrió los ojos horrorizada y volteo lentamente a ver a quien pertenecía el brazo y al ver a Zoro dormido junto a ella y sin camisa, Luna pensó lo peor.

"¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

* * *

Pobre Luna despertar y descubrir que no trae camisa y encontrarse con que estaba dormida con Zoro, seguro que eso la espanto.

Oh bueno, Zoro va a estar en problemas, jajaja si quieren ver como le va al desafortunado espadachín déjenme reviews.


	8. Viejos Amigos

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luna gritó, y lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, quizás utilizar el verbo 'gritar' es muy poco. Zoro abrió los ojos alarmado y se sentó, ambos se vieron el uno al otro y se ruborizaron.

Luna parpadeo y sus ojos brillaron de verde mientras miraba a Zoro con un profundo rencor.

"¡APROVECHADO!" grito ella con furia mientras le dio a Zoro un buen golpe en la cara.

Zoro cayó hacia atrás y se llevo la mano a la nariz mientras miraba a Luna confundido, pero antes de poder explicarse Sanji derribo la puerta de la enfermería entrando corriendo junto con los demás.

"LUNA-CHAN ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!" grito Sanji alarmado

"¡LUNA! ¿QUÉ PASA?" grito Luffy al mismo tiempo que Sanji

"¡LUNA! ¿POR QUÉ HAS GRITA…" pregunto Usopp alarmado pero se quedo callado al verla.

Franky, Sanji, Luffy y Usopp se congelaron en la entrada, y casi de inmediato se pusieron rojos, y de hecho tuvieron que taparse la nariz para parar el sangrado.

"¡MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLORINE!" grito Sanji más que alegre

Luna parpadeo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, miro a los chicos y sintió un tic en su ojo, fue cuando se puso toda tensa y se trono los dedos de forma amenazante. Pero antes de que ella pudiera darles la paliza de sus vidas Nami intervino.

"¡FUERA DE AQUI!" grito Nami entrando en la enfermería y pateando a los chicos fuera incluyendo al pobre de Zoro.

"parece que Luna-chan causó gran impacto en los demás" dijo Robin mientras reía discretamente

"¡Calla Robin!" dijo Luna avergonzada "¿alguien me puede explicar que es lo que paso?"

"Colapsaste debido al perfume de una flor muy peligrosa Luna-chan" dijo Chopper mientras entraba a la habitación

"¿eh?" dijo Luna confundida

_/ Después de una larga explicación /_

"¡¿Así que todo fue por una estúpida flor?!" dijo Luna anonadada _"¡Voy a matar a Sanji!"_

"Eso parece" dijo Robin

"Uh…" dijo Luna desanimada _"¿así que… lo que paso entre Zoro y yo… Fue solo por eso?"_

La expresión de Luna se entristeció ligeramente. Chopper, Nami y Robin la miraron preocupados.

"¿pasa algo malo Luna?" pregunto Nami

"no, nada, solo… solo estoy confundida" dijo mientras saltaba fuera de la cama y salía (y ya estaba vestida completamente)

13241574

Luna salio e la enfermería seguida por Nami, Chopper y Robin, solo para encontrarse con que Zoro y Sanji se estaban peleando… de nuevo.

"¿y ahora que les pasa a esos 2?" pregunto Chopper

"Sanji se entero de que Zoro durmió con Luna y se puso furioso" explico Luffy

"¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!" grito Luna "¡ZORO NO HIZO TAL COSA!"

"Técnicamente si se durmieron juntos, después de todo estaban en la misma cama" dijo Robin

"¡si pero… yo … el… aaah!" grito Luna dándose por vencida "¡es culpa de Chopper!" dijo frustrada al final mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba a otro lado.

"¡¿pero por que mi culpa?!" pregunto el pequeño renito

Luna no respondió, solo siguió caminando hacia otra parte del barco hasta que desaprecio de la vista del resto.

"¿y a ella que le pasa?" pregunto Franky

"Ni idea, se puso así en cuanto despertó" dijo Nami

"¡MARIMO IDIOTA! ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI LUNA-CHAN?" gritó Sanji

"¡¿CÓMO PUDE HABERLE HECHO ALGO SI NI SIQUIERA HE HABLADO CON ELLA?!" se defendió Zoro "¡ADEMÁS ELLA NO ES TUYA!"

"¡YA CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!" grito Nami

"¡Lo que tu digas Nami-san!"

213245

Luna se recargo en el barandal y se puso a observar el horizonte pensativa. No podía dejar de revivir el momento que compartió con Zoro antes de desmayarse. No sabía si eso había sido real, o si solo fue el efecto de la estúpida flor esa.

¿Pero que pasaría si… si ella realmente se sintiera así por el? ¿Zoro la correspondería? ¿O quizás no? ¿Cómo saber si Zoro sentía algo así por Luna o si el realmente estaba bajo los efectos de la flor?

Luna no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, todas estas preguntas la agobiaban. Quizás era demasiado para ella. En su mundo jamás había encontrado a algún chico que le llamara la atención, nunca. Todos eran tan inmaduros y poco originales, por lo que Luna jamás tuvo que lidiar con este tipo de situaciones.

"Las cosas eran más sencillas antes…" murmuro para si Luna "ojalá pudiera volver..."

12345

_Al día siguiente…_

Luna había permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del desayuno, casi ni se molesto en probar la comida. Nada parecía importarle, absolutamente nada. Salio de la cocina cerrando la puerta detrás de si cuando noto a un extraño chico en la cubierta.

"¿pero que..?" murmuro Luna al verlo

Era ligeramente más alto que ella, cabello castaño, tez blanca, estaba usando un pantalón negro y una camisa azul claro y en la espalda traía colgada una guitarra.

"Que raro, juraría que ella estaba aquí…" dijo el muchacho en voz baja mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba alrededor.

"¡¿Quién eres tu?!" pregunto Luna

El muchacho la volteo a ver y la examino con la mirada, luego el se puso algo tenso y sus ojos brillaron de blanco, una gran sonrisa se apareció en su rostro.

"¡KAWAII ERES MUY BONITA!" grito el repentinamente mientras corría hacia Luna con los brazos abiertos

Luna retrocedió extrañada, luego salto el barandal y esquivo el abraso del chico.

"¡aah, aléjate de mi pervertido!" advirtió Luna mientras saltaba nuevamente evitando otro abrazo

El chico no parecía tener intenciones de ceder, Luna gruño irritada.

"Muy bien, te lo advertí" dijo ella mientras se preparaba para darle un buen golpe

Pero antes de poder hacer su movimiento, Luna vio una mancha negra que pateo al chico en lejos de ella.

"¡OI ALEJATE DE MI LUNA-CHAN!" grito Sanji furioso

"¡Hey yo iba a hacer eso!" protesto Luna "¿y como que TU Luna-chan? ¡Yo no te pertenezco!"

"¡Lo que tu digas mi Luna-chan!" dijo Sanji en su estado amoroso

"¡Sanji te voy a…!" amenazo Luna con el puño pero antes de poder golpearlo una fuerte corriente de aire golpeo a Sanji lanzándolo al otro extremo del barco.

"¡¿Eh?!" dijo Luna estupefacta mientras volteaba a ver de donde provino la corriente de aire.

El chico de hace rato estaba ahí parado aun brillando y con un brazo estirado en dirección de Sanji. Repentinamente dejo de brillar, bajo el brazo y se sacudió el polvo.

"Nunca golpees a un caballero frente a una dama" dijo el en un tono serio mientras caminaba hacia Luna

Ella retrocedió asustada "_este sujeto… Yo lo vi… controlar el aire…"_

"¿Es verdad que tu nombre es Luna?" preguntó el seriamente

Luna se puso a la defensiva "si ¿y?"

El muchacho sonrió "¿entonces tu eres esta de aquí?" dijo el mientras sacaba un póster de 'Se Busca' de Luna la Cazadora.

Luna se estremeció y lo miro amenazadoramente, pensando que podría tratarse de un caza recompensas.

El chico sonrió "permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Christian" dijo el

"_¿Christian?... ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?" _pensó Luna sorprendida

Christian la miro impaciente "quizás esto te ayude más…" dijo el "Mi nombre es Christian y soy de Londres, Inglaterra"

"¡¿Londres?!" dijo ella emocionada, era tan bueno escuchar de algo que ella conocía "¡¿entonces tu eres de mi…de mi"

"¿de tu mundo?" termino el con una media sonrisa

En unos instantes Luna comprendió que ya no era la única de la Tierra que fue traída a otro mundo, ya había alguien más como ella, alguien en su misma situación, ya no se sentía tan sola.

Luna sintió una extraña y gigantesca alegría y sus ojos brillaron de verde nuevamente.

"¡CHRISTIAN ERES TU!" dijo Luna eufórica mientras corría hacia el y lo tacleaba con un abrazo

"¡whoa!" dijo el intentando mantener el equilibrio "¡calma, calma!"

"¡lo lamento, es que han pasado meses desde la ultima vez que te vi!" dijo Luna mientras sonreía ampliamente, sus ojos (que aun brillaban de verde) mostraban alivio.

Christian hizo una mueca "Oh, te refieres al _otro _Christian ¿eh, Luna la Cazadora?"

"sip, sip" dijo ella acompañado otra gran sonrisa "¿puedo hablar con el?"

Christian hizo otra mueca "no, mejor no" dijo mientras se libraba del abrazo de Luna

"pero…pero… pero" dijo ella mientras lo miraba de forma triste

El joven la miro he hizo otra mueca, luego suspiro "déjame primero hablar con la _otra _Luna"

"seguro, pero luego es _mi _turno ¿va?"

"…aja" dijo el inseguro

Los ojos de Luna dejaron de brillar de color de verde y ella se tambaleo ligeramente, Christian la sostuvo amablemente.

"ugh… ¿Qué me paso?" dijo ella confusa

El chico iba a decir algo, pero entonces se escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Ambos voltearon a ver y vieron al resto de la tripulación viéndolos. La mayoría sorprendidos, otros indiferentes, pero Zoro… oh Zoro se veía molesto.

"Uh…" dijo Christian nervioso mientras soltaba a Luna dejándola caer.

"¡ah!" dijo Luna desde el suelo

"¡HEY!" gritaron Zoro y Sanji furiosos

"lo siento…" murmuro el mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Luna se sacudió el polvo y le dio una mirada interrogante, el evadió su mirada incomodo.

"Luna ¿Quién es el?" pregunto Nami

Christian volteo a verla y se puso tenso "ay, no otra vez…" murmuro

Los ojos del chico volvieron a brillar de blanco mientras sonreía ampliamente "¡KAWAII OTRA MUJER HERMOSA!" grito mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Nami

Ella retrocedió instintivamente, nuevamente Sanji volvió a intervenir o al menos lo intento ya que 'Christian' ya tenia previsto su movimiento así que se volteo hacia el y con un movimiento de sus manos otra corriente de aire elevo a Sanji en el aire, dejándolo suspendido.

Todos los demás ahogaron un grito sorprendidos. Christian mantuvo una mano levantada en dirección de Sanji y siguió hablando con Nami.

"Perdone la interrupción hermosa dama" se disculpo el mientras veía a Nami con sus ojos aun brillando de blanco "Mi nombre es Christian"

Nami parpadeo aun sorprendida "¿C-como hiciste eso?"

Christian parpadeo confuso y volteo a ver en dirección de Sanji. "Oh, eso es bastante sencillo cuando controlas el aire"

"¿tu controlas el aire?" pregunto Robin

Chrisitian la volteo a ver y sonrió ampliamente "¡OTRA MUJER HERMOSA, DEBO DE ESTAR EN EL PARAISO!"

Robin retrocedió instintivamente.

"¡OI BAJAME DE AQUÍ!" grito Sanji desde el aire

Chrisitian lo volteo a ver con una mirada seria "Guarda silencio, los adultos estamos hablando"

Sanji gruño irritado mientras fulminaba a Christian con la mirada.

"¡HE DICHO QUE ME BAJES PEDAZO DE…!" amenazó Sanji

"Cállate de una buena vez" interrumpió Christian "No pienso bajarte hasta que aprendas a comportarte"

Todos seguían mirando boquiabiertos a Chrisitian mientras sin problema alguno mantenía a Sanji suspendido en el aire. El se volteo a ver a Robin y le sonrió.

"¿en que estábamos?" pregunto el tranquilamente

Repentinamente una gran cantidad de agua proveniente del océano golpeo a Chrisitian y lo lanzo al otro extremo del barco.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" dijo Zoro

"¡AAH!" grito Sanji mientras caía rápidamente al suelo.

El agua que golpeo a Christian atrapo a Sanji y lo dejo en el suelo, solo que ahora Sanji estaba empapado.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Usopp escondido detrás de Franky junto con Chopper

"¡Yosh eso fue increíble!" dijo Luffy emocionado

"ugh…" se quejo Chrisitian adolorido mientras se levantaba ya sin el extraño brillo blanco en sus ojos. "Estúpido mujeriego siempre me mete en estos problemas"

El se levanto y estaba empapado por igual, camino hacia Luna con la vista en su ropa.

"Genial, estoy mojado" se quejo Chrisitian

"Oops, lo siento, mi error" dijo la tierna voz de una chica.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde se escucho la voz y vieron a una chica sentada en el barandal, era de tez blanca, con cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y usando unos pantalones justos de color azul y una blusa igual de justa color blanco y descalza.

Luna la miro confusa _"¿de donde están saliendo todas estas personas?" _

La chica sonrió "Hola, soy Penélope ¿tu eres Luna?"

Luna asintió levemente aun confundida. Penélope soltó una risita.

"Deberías ver tu cara" dijo ella

Luna volteo a ver a Christian quien se había puesto tenso otra vez, de hecho estaba temblando y viendo hacia el suelo.

"¿Estas bien Chrisitian?" pregunto Luna

Penélope hizo una expresión de sorpresa "¿Christian?" repitió con incredulidad mientras se acercaba a ellos "¿Tu eres Christian? Vaya pensé que seria más difícil encontrarlos"

"¿Eh?" dijo Luna "¿encontrarnos?"

Penélope y Luna se vieron a los ojos y en ese mismo instante los ojos de Luna brillaron de color verde y los de Penélope de azul.

Penélope se puso más seria y Luna tenía una gran sonrisa.

"¡PENELOPE ERES TU!" grito Luna alegre mientras la abrazaba

"Si Luna, soy yo" dijo Penélope no tan alegre mientras rompía el abrazo "tiempo sin vernos ¿eh?"

"¡vaya que si, la ultima vez que te vi debió haber sido hace meses!" dijo Luna aun alegre

Chrisitian alzo la vista, las vio y sus ojos brillaron de blanco "¡MI HERMOSA PENELOPE Y MI DULCE LUNA ESTAN AQUÍ!"

Ambas lo voltearon a ver "¡CHRISTIAN!" grito Luna mientras lo abrazaba, Zoro se puso tenso en cuanto la vio abrazarlo, Sanji se enfureció, pero Franky lo sujeto antes de que se pudiera mover.

"Chrisitian" dijo Penélope con un suspiro "no has cambiado ¿eh?"

"Tu tampoco Penélope" dijo el con una sonrisa y con Luna aun en brazos

"Uh… ¿a alguien le molestaría explicar que pasa?" interrumpió Nami

Los 3 voltearon a ver a los 8 Mugiwaras.

Luna comenzó a reír "¡cierto, cierto!" dijo ella "¡lo había olvidado!"

"No me sorprende, siempre olvidas todo" dijo Penélope

"Bueno, uno se tiene que quedar" dijo Christian

"No hace falta, Penélope ya esta lo suficientemente informada como para explicarles" dijo Penélope

"Chrisitian también sabe algunas cosas" dijo Chrisitian

Ambos voltearon a ver a Luna quien se puso a jugar tímidamente con sus dedos. "uh… pues Luna, esta… ¿bien?"

"¡LUNA!" gritaron ambos desesperados "¡teníamos un plan!"

"¡lo siento!" se disculpo ella "me distraje"

Chrisitian y Penélope suspiraron "tendremos que dejar que los otros le expliquen"

Luna comenzó a reír nerviosa "bueno, entonces ¿hablamos luego?"

"bien" dijo Penélope mientras cerraba los ojos

"seguro" dijo Christian mientras hacia lo mismo

"hecho" se confirmo a si misma Luna mientras cerraba los ojos

Cuando los 3 chicos abrieron los ojos ya no brillaban, si no estaban de su color normal.

Luna se tambaleo bruscamente, pero Penélope la sostuvo.

"uhh… ¿Qué paso?" dijo ella desorientada

"no te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras" dijo Penélope tranquilamente

"odio cuando hacen eso" dijo Christian

"¿hacer que?" pregunto Luffy

Penélope y Christian los voltearon a ver extrañados "¿estaban aquí?"

* * *

**Okay se que deben estar algo confundidos ahora, pero las explicaciones vienen en el siguiente capitulo... **

**ojala que les haya gustado, ya saben que hacer ¿no?**

**Reviews prox. capitulo**


	9. Explicaciones

**Hola a todos, hace tiempo que no recivo noticias de ustedes... mmm?  
bueno disfruten de este capitulo **

* * *

Después de la extraña exhibición, los Mugiwara y los 2 recién llegados bajaron al acuario para que explicaran ciertas cosas. Una vez que toda la tripulación (menos Luna) se presento los recién llegados comenzaron a hablar.

"¡Mi nombre es Penélope Haguen!" anuncio la chica rubia "¡Y soy de Auckland, Nueva Zelanda!"

"¡Eres tan bonita Penélope-san!" dijo Sanji en su estado amoroso "¡Yo…!"

"¿Nueva Zelanda?" interrumpió Luna "¿Cómo el país de Oceanía?"

"¡Exactamente!" dijo ella alegremente

El chico de cabello castaño se aclaro la garganta "Mi nombre es Christian Berkeley" dijo tímidamente mientras veía hacia otro lado incómodo "soy de Londres, Inglaterra"

"hum, ya veo" dijo Luna interesada "pues mi nombre es Luna Silverback, de la Ciudad México, um… México"

"¡Genial!" dijo Penélope emocionada mientras abrazaba a Luna"¡Los tres somos de continentes diferentes!"

"uh, si" dijo Luna mientras se la quitaba de encima

Christian solo se encogió de hombros, aun sin mirarlas a los ojos. Luna le dio una mirada interrogante, al igual que el resto de la tripulación.

"Gusto en conocerlos a todos" dijo Robin amablemente "sin embargo, me intriga lo que paso hace rato"

"¡cierto!" dijo Luffy "¡Eso de que les brillaban los ojos y actuaban diferente!"

"si" dijo Nami "¿les importaría explicarnos que fue eso?"

Por alguna extraña razón Christian se ruborizo violentamente, Penélope solo tuvo un especie de ataque de risa, Luna arqueo las cejas extrañada.

"¡yo les explico, yo les explico!" dijo Penélope entre risas mientras levantaba la mano

"como quieras…" murmuro Christian avergonzado

"¡yaaay!" celebro Penélope, luego se aclaro la garganta y adopto una posición más seria, pero aun alegre.

"verán, hasta hace algunos días Luna la Cazadora, Lady Penélope y Sir Christian vivían aquí, en este mundo" comenzó a explicar Penélope

"¿Lady Penélope?" dijo Usopp

"¿Sir Christian?" dijo Sanji incrédulo

"esos eran los respectivos títulos de ellos…" dijo Christian indiferente mientras sacaba dos carteles de 'Se Busca' de su bolsillo y los extendía sobre la mesa.

En uno de ellos había una foto de Penélope con una expresión más seria, como irritada con los brazos cruzados y de fondo se podía ver a Luna (bueno en realidad Tsuki) persiguiendo a una gallina. El titulo decía 'Lady Penélope' y se ofrecía una recompensa por 400, 000, 000.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" grito Luna avergonzada mientras se veía en el cartel

"Woooo" dijo Penélope asombrada "¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ¡Lo había estado buscando! ¿Puedo quedármelo?"

"seguro" dijo Christian incomodo

En el segundo cartel había una foto de Christian con una sonrisa seductora ofreciendo una rosa a una chica de cabello largo color rojo, quien lo veía interrogante. Más al fondo se podía ver a Tsuki a punto de arrojarle una roca y a Lady Penélope con una mano en la cara. El titulo decía 'Sir Christian' y también ofrecían 400, 000, 000.

Todos observaron el cartel y luego voltearon a ver a Christian, quien estaba rojo nuevamente mirando al piso. Penélope se rió nuevamente, Luna solo miro frustrada como nuevamente Tskui aparecía en la fotografía.

"¿Soy yo, o _ella _siempre sale haciendo algo vergonzoso?" pregunto Luna irritada

Penélope, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Franky soltaron una carcajada, Christian la miro y le dio una media sonrisa, peor luego volteo la cara bruscamente.

"Penélope-san, por favor continua" dijo Robin

"¡oh, si!" dijo ella "bien, bien ¿en que me quede? Mmm… ¡ah, ya!"

Ella se aclaro la garganta nuevamente y se sentó. "Como decía, hasta hace algunos días ellos tres vivían aquí, en este mundo"

"eran conocidos como 3 de los mejores asesinos que se habían visto" continuo ella "tenían poderes asombrosos, pero se decía que los usaban para destruir por puro placer… "

Algunos de los presentes se pusieron algo tensos, Luna escuchaba cada palabra con toda su atención, de alguna forma viviendo lo que Penélope decía.

"hasta que un día, alguien o algo acabo con ellos" dijo Penélope tranquilamente "y es aquí donde entramos nosotros"

"¿Nani?" pregunto Luffy confundido

"en cierta forma, ellos somos nosotros" dijo Christian repentinamente mientras observaba el tanque de peces pensativo "bueno, más bien nosotros somos una parte de ellos"

"cierto" dijo Luna recordando la primera vez que hablo con su otro yo "algo sobre que usaron un poder sobre ellos 3 y dividieron una parte de su alma, mandándola lejos y poniéndola a salvo en un mundo distinto, en nuestro mundo"

"así es" dijo Christian tranquilamente "y cuando ellos murieron, nosotros tomamos su lugar"

"ya veo" dijo Robin "es por eso que ya no forman parte de aquel otro mundo, como si nunca hubieran existido, por que solo era temporal"

"mmm, entiendes rápido" dijo Christian sorprendido

"Sin embargo," continuo Penélope "a pesar de que Luna la Cazadora, Lady Penélope y Sir Christian estén muertos, una parte de su esencia sigue aquí, dentro de nosotros"

Christian gruño por lo bajo "y de vez en cuando logran controlar nuestros cuerpos como si todavía fueran suyos, hasta que deciden devolverlos o hasta que salgan lastimados…" dijo entre dientes

Luna y el resto de la tripulación lo miraron interrogantes, Penélope solo sonrió y soltó una risita.

"cuando ellos usan nuestros cuerpos nuestros ojos brillan y nuestra actitud cambia ya que son ellos" dijo ella alegremente "y hasta donde Lady Penélope me ha contado, nuestros caracteres son opuestos"

"¡woooooow!" exclamaron Luffy, Chopper y Usopp

"¡¡aaaaah!!" grito Luna asustando a todos

"¿Qué pasa Luna-chan?" pregunto Sanji

"¿Quieres decir que pueden controlarnos cuando se les plazca la gana y… y hacer lo que sea?" pregunto ella alarmada

"Básicamente" contesto Christian amargamente

"¡¡Aaaaaaaah!!" volvió a gritar Luna

"¡Luna-chan, tranquila!" dijo Penélope "¡no es así de fácil!"

"¿huh?" preguntaron Christian y Luna al mismo tiempo

"si, si verán" dijo Penélope "ellos solo obtienen la fuerza suficiente para hacer el cambio al reconocer algo significativo de su vida, por ejemplo Lady Penélope siempre reacciona ante la inmadurez, ya que Luna la Cazadora y Sir Christian solían serlo y ella tenia que entrar a arreglar las cosas"

"oh, ya veo" dijo Luna con un suspiro de alivio

"pues, que suerte tienen" respondió Christian molesto

"¿pasa algo malo Christian-san?" pregunto Robin inclinándose a mirarlo colocándose muy cerca de el

Christian se puso rojo… muy rojo y comenzó a temblar violentamente. Luego cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

"por favor… aléjese de mi señorita" pido desesperado

Robin se hizo para atrás extrañada, mientras que el resto ahogaba un grito de sorpresa. Sanji se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se acerco furioso al chico.

"Oi, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi Robin-chwan?" grito Sanji

Christian abrió los ojos y ya no eran de su color, sino blancos. Le dio a Sanji una mirada fría y luego se volteo a ver a Robin.

"por favor disculpe los modales de Christian" dijo él tiernamente "apenas es un chico, no entiende todavía la necesidad de ser un caballero"

"¿huh?" dijeron varios Mugiwara

"Sir Christian debo suponer" dijo Nami dando un paso al frente

Él se volteo a verla y sonrió "veo que me conoce, bella dama" dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en señal de respeto "pero me pregunto ¿Cuál es el nombre de tan hermosa criatura?"

Sanji gruño por lo bajo y se paro junto a Nami de forma protectora.

"Soy Nami" dijo ella indiferentemente

Sir Christian sonrió complacido y la tomo de las manos. Sanji volvió a gruñir y le arrebato la mano de Nami.

"¡Oi, deja a Nami-san en paz!" dijo irritado

"Comienzo a hartarme de ti ¿sabes?" dijo Sir Christian tranquilamente "quizás es tiempo de que te muestre tu lugar"

"Quiero ver que lo intentes" lo retó Sanji

"mmm, eso es malo" murmuro Usopp

Luffy, Chopper, Franky y Penélope asintieron sin quitar los ojos de ellos, ansiosos por ver que pasaría.

"Vaya, Pervertido vs. Pervertido" dijo Luna sarcásticamente "No podría ser más emocionante"

Sir Christian la volteo a ver y en cuestión de segundos estaba frente a ella, a unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

"vaya, vaya tu cara me es familiar" dijo el interesado "por supuesto que nunca podría olvidar tal belleza, aunque…. Le falta algo"

"¿perdón?" dijo Luna incrédula

Él la examino con la mirada, causando que Zoro reaccionara y comenzara a gruñir en forma parecida a la de Sanji.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo Sir Christian tranquilamente "falta aquella hermosa y alegre sonrisa que mi dulce amiga solía tener todo el día en su rostro, no sonríes muy a menudo ¿cierto?"

Esta vez fue Luna la que gruño en irritación "yo sonrió cuando yo quiero, no molestes"

"también eres algo temperamental ¿mmm?" continuo diciendo él en un tono burlón y creído "es una lástima que tu lindo rostro tenga que albergar esas expresiones de odio ¿acaso no eres feliz, amor?"

"¡¿amor?!" gritaron Zoro y Sanji

"Creo que eso a ti no te incumbe" dijo Luna con un tono sombrío

Sir Christian sonrío, y repentinamente tomó a Luna de la cintura y la acerco a el "No te preocupes criatura, yo te mostraré la felicidad" dijo sus labios tan cerca de los de Luna que casi podía tocarlos.

"¡Suelta a _mi _Luna!" grito Zoro

"¿esta loco? ¡Luna lo va a asesinar!" gritaron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper

"¡Wah, intervención!" grito Penélope al mismo tiempo que Zoro, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper

En ese momento tres diferentes cosas pasaron a la vez, Zoro se lanzó sobre Sir Christian, Luffy estiró su brazo y jalo a Luna fuera del alcance de Sir Christian y Penélope estiro un brazo haciendo que el agua que había en todos vasos sobre la mesa fuera directamente hacia Sir Christian y Zoro.

1231321

"¡Siempre es lo mismo, maldita sea!" maldijo Christian frustrado mientras se quitaba a Zoro de encima y se levantaba

Se vio a si mismo y notó que nuevamente estaba empapado, le dio a Penélope una mirada fría "gracias señorita" dijo, y con un movimiento de mano una corriente de aire lo rodeo y seco por completo.

Penélope se encogió de hombros avergonzada y miro al piso su expresión llena de culpa. Christian se llevo la mano a la boca y se limpio la sangre que el golpe de Zoro le había provocado.

"ese estúpido" murmuro con desprecio mientras apretaba los puños

"¿pasa algo malo Christian-san?" pregunto Chopper

"Siempre es lo mismo" murmuro de forma amarga "¡ese imbécil toma mi cuerpo, comienza a coquetearle a cualquier chica que tenga al alcance, habla de más y yo termino recibiendo los golpes de algún _novio _celoso!"

"¡¿Novio?!" exclamaron Sanji, Franky, Luffy y Usopp

Zoro había sido quien golpeo a Christian repentinamente, y eso no era algo que el espadachín solía hacer, por lo que solo se podía suponer una cosa…

Zoro se sonrojo y volteo la mirada incómodo hacia otro lado, Nami, Luffy, Usopp y Franky comenzaron a reír.

"¿Quién lo diría?" dijo Robin mientras sonreía

Se escuchó un gruñido profundo desde el otro lado de la habitación, uno lleno de ira…

* * *

**uuuuu...**

**para que ponga el proximo capitulo me podrían dejar reviews en este?**

**digo, para saber si aun les interesa este fic**


	10. Fuera de Control

"¿Quién lo diría?" dijo Robin mientras sonreía

Se escuchó un gruñido profundo desde el otro lado de la habitación, uno lleno de ira…

Todos voltearon y encontraron que Luna era la que gruñía, tenia los puños apretados y sus ojos brillaban de un color verde esmeralda mientras le daban a Zoro una mirada que daba una clara amenaza.

"¿Luna-chan?" dijo Sanji preocupado

"Bloody hell!" dijo Christian mientras se ponía entre Zoro y Luna.

Los gruñidos de Luna se volvían cada vez más fuertes, se podía ver como sus músculos se tensaban como los de un león a punto de saltar sobre su futura comida.

"Shit!" dijo Penélope al ver a Luna, y rápidamente se puso junto a Christian

"¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto Usopp

"¿Qué le pasa a Luna-chan?" pregunto Chopper

Nadie les respondió, Penélope y Christian miraban a Luna con cautela. Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada rápida y asintieron. Penélope adopto una posición similar a la de Luna, mientras que Christian se puso en guarida.

"Tsuki, quiero que te calmes" dijo Christian entonando cada palabra con suavidad

"¡No se lo voy a permitir!" gruño Tsuki en respuesta

"Pequeña, solo tranquilízate" repitió Christian

"¡NO!" rugió ella "¡no le permitiré a ese bastardo hacerle lo mismo a mi Luna!"

Penélope miraba con impaciencia y preocupación a Christian, ella estaba muy tensa. Christian respiro hondo y miro de reojo a Zoro calculando sus posibilidades.

"Solo escúchame, no esta pasando nada entre ellos, entiendes ¡nada!" le aseguro Christian

"¡MIENTES!" grito Tsuki y se lanzo hacia ellos

En ese mismo momento Penélope se lanzo hacia Tsuki y ambas cayeron al suelo. Penélope la tomo por las muñecas y puso todo su peso en ella dejándola casi inmóvil. Tsuki comenzó a forcejear con toda su fuerza y Penélope luchaba por mantenerla en el suelo.

"¡aaah!" grito Usopp "¿Qué esta pasando?"

"¡Luna!" dijo Luffy dando un paso al frente junto con Zoro, Sanji y Franky

"¡No, manténganse atrás!" ordenó Christian y con un movimiento de brazo una corriente de aire los empujo hacia la pared.

"¿Qué sucede Christian-san?" pregunto Robin

"Luna se salio de control, es muy peligroso enfrentarse a la tierra en ese estado" dijo el sin quitar los ojos de encima de la chica en cuestión.

"¡Christian, no puedo mantenerla quieta!" grito Penélope entre forcejeos

"¡Basta me canse de jugar!" grito Tsuki sus ojos se fijaron en los de Penélope y la chica se quedo inmóvil, luego brillaron levemente de azul.

"¡Penélope, no la veas!" grito Christian

El agua del acuario comenzó a agitarse, el vidrio iba a romperse con la fuerza de las corrientes. Christian movió las manos y creo una corriente de aire que sujeto a Penélope de la cintura y la quito de encima de Tsuki.

Cuando Tsuki intento levantarse triunfante un par de manos brotaron del suelo y la sujetaron firmemente. Ella se resistió y otras 4 manos aparecieron sujetándole las piernas y la cintura.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó ella "¡No, suéltenme!"

Christian volteo y vio a Robin con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

"Gracias" murmuro el

Franky y Nami estaban con Penélope ayudándola a levantarse. Ella estaba bastante aturdida pero el brillo azul había abandonado sus ojos.

"uhh… ¿Qué paso?" balbuceo ella

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Nami

"Eso creo" dijo Penélope recargándose en Franky en busca de apoyo

Todos voltearon a ver a Luna quien seguía forcejeando contra las manos que la sujetaban al suelo.

"Esto no esta bien, Tsuki no debería usar tanto tiempo el cuerpo de Luna" dijo Penélope con preocupación

"¡Oi, Luna cálmate!" dijo Luffy

"no te escucha" dijo Christian con seriedad

"¡¿entonces que sugieres que hagamos?!" dijo Zoro

Christian se mordió el labio inferior y se volteo a hacia Robin "podrías… ¿podrías golpearla?"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritaron Zoro y Sanji

Christian dejo escapar un suspiro de irritación "¡solo así reaccionara!"

"¡No se debe golpear a una dama, maldito…!" comenzó a protestar Sanji

"No hay problema" dijo Robin

En ese mismo momento otra mano broto del pecho de Tsuki y la abofeteo con gran fuerza. Ella inhalo y sus ojos perdieron el brillo verde. Ella comenzó a temblar y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

"Qué… ¿Qué me paso?" pregunto ella

Todos se relajaron, y Christian y Penélope soltaron un gran suspiro.

"Ya puedes soltarla, gracias" le dijo Christian a Robin

* * *

Una vez que Luna se había calmado lo suficiente, comenzaron las explicaciones, de nuevo…  
Christian y Penélope se mostraban más serios y no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Luna, ambos estaban tensos como si esperaran a que una bomba estallara en cualquier momento.

"Entonces…" Luna tomo aire de nuevo la voz todavía le temblaba "¿Qué dicen que fue lo que me paso?"

Era extraño ver a Luna tan débil y frágil, la única vez que la habían visto llorar fue cuando recibieron las noticias de que ella había dejado de existir en su mundo. Y ni siquiera había parecido triste, sino furiosa.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Christian y/o Penélope. El se encogió de hombros incomodo y le dio una mirada rápida a Penélope. Ella hizo una mueca y suspiro.

"Básicamente tu otro yo tomo posesión de tu cuerpo en un estado furico el cual hizo que perdieras el control" explico ella

"Lo cual, por lo que vimos, es muy peligroso ¿cierto?" comentó Nami

"Demasiado" dijeron Christian y Penélope al mismo tiempo

"No lo entiendo ¿Por qué es tan peligroso?" dijo Franky

"Pues para empezar, de los 4 elementos básicos: fuego, agua, tierra y aire. La tierra es el más peligroso ya que tiene cierto control sobre el aire y el agua" explico Christian con cierto humor negro en su voz

"¡Ya veo!" dijo Usopp "¡Es por eso que hace unos momentos el agua comenzó a actuar raro, porque Luna estaba controlando a Penélope!"

"Así es" dijo Penélope tristemente mientras bajaba la cara

"Hey, no te desanimes pequeña" la consoló Christian "me pudo haber pasado a mi también, tu no tienes la culpa"

Penélope resoplo inconforme "la segunda parte…" continuo explicando de mala gana "es que si nuestra parte alterna controla por mucho tiempo nuestro cuerpo mientras gasta tanta energía entonces podríamos no regresar del todo"

Todos los Mugiwara ahogaron un grito.

"¿entonces si Robin no hubiera golpeado a Luna, ella podría no haber vuelto?" pregunto Luffy

"Mmm-hmm" dijo Penélope mientras cerraba los ojos

"Y el que no quería que Robin la abofeteara…" bufo Christian dándole a Sanji una mirada fría

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" grito Sanji

"Solo digo que deberías usar el cerebro de vez en cuando" respondió el tranquilamente

Zoro dejo escapar una carcajada, el cocinero le dio una mirada sombría y se volteo de nuevo hacia el joven británico.

"Solo me estaba preocupando por el bienestar de mi Luna-chan" respondió Sanji molesto "tu falta de caballerosidad no es mi problema"

"¡¿tú Luna-chan?!" gruño Zoro "Mira pedazo de…"

Christian interrumpió a Zoro con su repentina risa "primero, la caballerosidad es solo una forma en que los idiotas intentan impresionar a las mujeres" dijo el con evidente burla en su voz "halagarlas, seguirlas, hacer todo lo que ellas pidan esas solo son formas de humillarse, lo peor es creer que funcionan"

Sanji gruño y se puso tenso, se notaba que estaba a punto de darle una buena patada al chico.

"jajaja, tu te pareces tanto a Sir Christian" dijo el con cierto desagrado

El cocinero abrió la boca para responder, el pobre parecía que estaba a punto de estallar y Christian parecía estar disfrutándolo.

"¡Oi, oi paren!" intervino Usopp

"Sanji, ya siéntate" dijo Nami "dejen sus peleas para después, los dos" agrego con una mirada severa

"¡Como tu digas Nami-san!" dijo Sanji en su estado amoroso mientras se sentaba junto a ella

Christian respiro hondo y miro hacia otro lado. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que cualquiera de las mujeres presentes tenia tanto poder sobre Christian que sobre Sanji.

Por que, además de que el joven muchacho había sido educado como todo un caballero, su contraparte lo manipulaba en ese aspecto.

"Sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo" dijo la bella arqueóloga

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Robin. "¿Por qué Tsuki-san reaccionaria tan repentina y bruscamente?"

Los ojos de Christian y Penélope se abrieron en sorpresa. Penélope comenzó a reírse y Christian suspiro y negó con la cabeza divertido. El resto de la tripulación los miro con sospecha y Luna entrecerró los ojos molesta, finalmente comenzaba a ser ella misma de nuevo.

"¿y bien?" dijo Luna

"¡A mi no me vean, son cosas de chicas!" dijo Christian mientras alzaba los brazos y se levantaba "estaré afuera, me hace falta aire"

"¡Hmph, yo diría que aire es lo ultimo que te hace falta!" grito Luna irritada antes de que el cerrara la puerta

"Eso fue extraño" dijo Franky confundido

"¿Cómo es que una cosa de chicas podría causar tanto alboroto?" se pregunto Luffy en voz alta, recibiendo varias miradas de ira en respuesta

Luego las miradas se volvieron hacia Penélope, quien seguía riendo.

"¿de que se ríe Penélope-chan?" pregunto Chopper

"Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber" dijo Nami

"¡Penélope!" la llamo Luna con severidad "¡¿quieres explicarme de una buena vez?!"

Ella les dio una sonrisa picara "que te lo explique el" dijo mientras señalaba a Zoro con los ojos

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos!  
Bueno, otro capitulo, se que es algo corto, pero ya quería ponerlo. **

**Ah, y si me cambie el nombre de "Straw Hat Melody" a ****"HappyGirl282"**** pero seguire siendo yo, eh? ;)**


	11. ¿Zoro y Tsuki?

**¡Gomenasai por tardarme tanto en subir un nuevo cap! Un pequeño bloqueo de escritor, pero bueno he aquí el siguiente cap.**

"¡Penélope!" la llamo Luna con severidad "¡¿quieres explicarme de una buena vez?!"

Ella les dio una sonrisa picara "que te lo explique el" dijo mientras señalaba a Zoro con los ojos

"¿Yo?" repitió Zoro con incredulidad

"¿Zoro?" dijeron al mismo tiempo Nami, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper

"¿El marimo?" cuestionó Sanji

Penélope asintió enérgicamente y le dio a Luna una sonrisa inocente. Luna tenía una expresión seria, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy a fondo, mientras veía a Penélope a los ojos, intentando descifrar que es lo que ocultaba.

"¡Bueno, creo que iré a mm… tomar agua!" dijo Penélope mientras se levantaba y brincaba alevemente hacia la puerta

"¡De ninguna manera te vas sin explicarme!" dijo Luna frustrada levantándose de un brinco "¡y menos con una excusa tan mala!"

"¡pero a Christian le funciono lo del aire!" se quejo Penélope con un puchero "además realmente tengo sed, ¿Dónde está la cocina?"

"¡Yo te daré tu vaso con agua, Penélope-chan!" dijo Sanji en su estado amoroso "¡Sígueme por favor!"

"¡Hai!" dijo Penélope alegremente causando que el cocinero se alegrara aun más.

Sanji salio del cuarto seguido por Penélope, pero antes de irse la chica se giro para guiñarle el ojo a Zoro.

"Bueno Zoro, creo que nos debes una explicación" dijo Nami con seriedad

"¿eh?"

"¿Acaso ya conocías a Luna?" pregunto Franky

"¿eh?"

"Ne, talvez fueron amigos de la infancia" sugirió Usopp

"¿eh?"

"¡Talvez Zoro intento matarla antes de conocernos!" opino Luffy

"¿eh?"

"¿Y si eran rivales?" sugirió Chopper "¡después de todo se le conocía como –Luna la Cazadora- y Zoro era un cazador de piratas!"

"¿eh?"

"O quizás la engaño y le robo algo preciado" dijo Nami

"¿eh?"

Robin se quedo callada observando a Luna y a Zoro. Encontrando sentido a todas las cosas que se habían dicho _"¿Qué pudo haber molestado tanto a Tsuki-san? ¿Qué es lo que causo su repentina reacción? ¿Qué es lo que no quería que Zoro le hiciera a Luna-san, que ya le había hecho a ella? ¿Qué?"_

Luna se encontraba en un estado similar, solo que ella tenia algunos datos extra, que de haber estado en manos de Robin ya lo habría descubierto. La solución era tan obvia, ¿Cómo es que no la podía ver? O más bien ¿no la quería ver?

"_A ver, piensa Luna piensa. ¿Qué es lo que Penélope y Christian te están ocultando?" _

* * *

**Desde el punto de vista de Luna…**

Cerré mis ojos mientras intentaba concentrarme, estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Era algo sencillo, simple… ¿pero que?

Me bloque del resto del mundo mientras ellos seguían dando opciones de que pudo pasar. Y el idiota de Zoro lo único que contestaba era "¿eh?", vaya que es algo extraño, pero a la vez es bastante lindo y maduro y………… ¡¿de donde salio eso?!

A ver Luna concéntrate, no es tiempo para pensar en tonterías así. Tiene que haber algo… la respuesta es tan obvia lo presiento… vamos piensa. Zoro y Tsuki, Zoro y Tsuki, Zoro y Tsuki… ¿Cuál es la conexión entre ambos?

"…_Es que tengo la sensación de que ya nos conocíamos, pero no puedo recordarlo" _

Si… eso fue lo que Zoro me dijo el día que descubrí mis poderes, bien Zoro no lo recuerda del todo, pero siente que ya se conocían…  
Ahora, recuerdo que le pregunte a Tsuki eso… pero ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?

"_¡No me hables de ese idiota!"  
_

Oh, cierto. Recuerdo que se molesto bastante, e incluso me pareció verla llorar. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho Zoro para ganarse su odio? Para que yo odie a alguien es bastante fácil, pero no se mucho de Tsuki…

_  
"…y hasta donde Lady Penélope me ha contado, nuestros caracteres son opuestos"_

_  
_¿Opuestos? Si, si eso fue lo que dijo Penélope. Hmmm… ahora que lo pienso Tsuki es totalmente diferente a mí. Con solo recordar como sale en los carteles de 'se busca' es bastante obvio. ¿Entonces que molesto a mi opuesto? Tiene que ser algo idiótico, algo en lo que yo jamás me molestaría en siquiera considerar…

_  
"¡A mi no me vean, son cosas de chicas!"_

_  
_¿Cosas de chicas? ¿Qué clase de cosas? ¿Qué? Chicas… chicas… piensa en una chica normal… en una que no sea como tu… piensa en algo que tu jamás harías… piensa en…

"…_y yo termino recibiendo los golpes de algún __**novio **__celoso!"  
_

¿Celos? ¿Celos de que? Zoro golpeo a Christian, ¿Zoro estaba celoso? Después de eso Tsuki tomo posesión de mi cuerpo, algo en ese momento la molesto… ¿Qué? Veamos… celos, chicas, tonterías, opuestos…

_  
"¡Suelta a __**mi**__ Luna!"_

¿Mi Luna? ¿Por que Zoro diría algo así? Lo único que ha pasado entre nosotros fue por la estúpida flor… Zoro estaba celoso por la forma en la que Sir Christian casi me besa… Zoro lo golpea, Christian se queja y Tsuki estalla… ¿Acaso fue por los celos? ¿O fue la forma en la que reacciono? ¿Talvez le molesto como me defendió?

Defender… Zoro me defendió… el no parece del tipo de hombre que va defendiendo chicas de pervertidos… eso suena más a Sanji, aunque el es un pervertido por igual… ¿entonces porque me defendió? ¿Acaso… acaso?

"_Quizás estoy tan desesperada por que me vea y ya pienso que en realidad lo hace…"_

¿Por qué pensé eso? Esa no es mi forma de actuar… es completamente diferente a mi es… ¡mi opuesto!

"…_Es que tengo la sensación de que ya nos conocíamos, pero no puedo recordarlo" _

"_¡No me hables de ese idiota!"_

"_¡A mi no me vean, son cosas de chicas!"_

"…_y yo termino recibiendo los golpes de algún __**novio **__celoso!"  
_

¡¿NOVIO?!

"¡OH POR DIOS, NO PUEDE SER!" grite irritada, he ahí mi respuesta. ¡Era algo tan trivial, tan estúpido, tan opuesto a mí, tan obvio!

* * *

**Fuera del punto de vista de Luna…**

"¡OH POR DIOS, NO PUEDE SER!" grito Luna mientras abría los ojos exaltada.

Todos se quedaron callados y voltearon a ver a Luna que tenía una cara de frustración y vergüenza. Ella se llevo la mano a la frente de modo que le cubría los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

"Eh, Luna ¿Por qué gritaste?" dijo Nami algo asustada aun por la repentina reacción de Luna.

"Si, si querías que nos calláramos solo tenias que decirlo" dijo Usopp

"Cierto, gritar es cosa de Nami" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, la cual se le borro de la cara en cuanto recibió un golpe en la cabeza por Nami.

Luna no respondió, solo siguió murmurando y negando con la cabeza. Robin la observo y descifró que es lo que le pasaba.

"¿Acaso ya has descubierto la razón, Flautista-san?" pregunto Robin con tranquilidad

Luna levanto la cabeza y asintió con una mueca de repulsión y vergüenza. Todos la miraron impacientes por descubrir el misterio de que había pasado entre Tsuki y Zoro.

"¿Y bien?" insistió Franky

Luna hizo otra mueca de vergüenza y sus ojos se clavaron en Zoro. El espadachín se sonrojo levemente y se encogió de hombros incomodo. La frase –si las miradas mataran…- cruzó por la mente de varios Mugiwara.

"¡Vamos Luna, ya dinos!" dijo Nami impaciente

Luna suspiro "pues, creo que… um… que… Luna… er, digo… Tsuki… y… Zoro, uh… fueron… fueron…" ella balbuceaba sin remedio y ni siquiera llego a terminar la frase .

"¿…fueron?" dijo Usopp

Luna gimió claramente incomoda por lo que tendría que decir, abrió la boca pero la cerro inmediatamente pensando bien que iba a decir. _"¡maldita sea Tsuki! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que pasar por cosas así por ti? Ni siquiera puedo decir las palabras "Zoro y novio' sin sonrojarme!" _

Y tal como lo pensó se sonrojo en cuanto las palabras –Zoro- y –novio- cruzaron por su mente. Esa reacción fue más que suficiente. La respuesta golpeo a todos menos a Luffy con tal brutalidad que sus reacciones fueron las mismas.

"¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!" gritaron todos menos Robin quien se vio más discreta pero aun así se veía sorprendida y Luffy quien no lo entendió.

En cuanto a Zoro, el tenia la boca bien abierta y parecía que no respiraba del todo. Parece que la noticia de que alguna vez tuvo una novia y que esa novia haya sido la otra Luna, lo dejo en shock.

"¿Es decir que tu y Zoro...?" dijo Nami sorprendida

"No lo puedo creer… ¿Zoro tiene sentimientos así?" dijo Usopp asombrado

"¿Qué, qué es?" pregunto Luffy confundido "¡No entiendo!"

"Déjame te hablo sobre las abejas y las flores, Mugiwara" dijo Franky en un todo serio de lo-se-todo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Luffy "verás, cuando las abejitas y las flores se quieren mucho pero mucho mucho…"

"¡NO ES PARA TANTO!" gritaron Luna, Nami y Usopp

"A ver Luffy" dijo Luna exasperada mientras caminaba hacia el joven capitán, luego lo tomo por la camisa y se inclino para murmurarle al oído lo que no podía decir en voz alta.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo Luffy con una mano en la barbilla mientras asentía

"No entendiste nada, ¿verdad?" dijo Usopp

"no"

"Capitán-san, ¿por que no vas a ver si Sanji ya preparo la comida?" sugiero Robin con una sonrisa

"¡Buena idea!" exclamo Luffy mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el lugar mientras todos digerían la información del posible noviazgo entre Luna la Cazadora y Zoro.

"tiene sentido" concluyo Usopp rompiendo el silencio "Zoro debió haber terminado con Tsuki, dejándola herida y por ende odiándolo"

"Y cuando Zoro defendió a Luna, Tsuki se molesto por miedo a que Zoro le fuera a hacer lo mismo" dijo Nami pensativa

Todos asintieron en silencio.

"Así que Zoro, ¿Por qué dejaste a Tsuki?" pregunto Franky

"¡¿Yo?!" exclamo el espadachín saliendo de su shock "Eh, yo… pues a decir verdad"

"El idiota no lo recuerda" interrumpió Luna irritada; esta situación era bastante molesta e incomoda para ella

"Pero por lo visto, Tsuki-san si" dijo Chopper "seguro que le molesta aun más que Zoro no lo recuerde"

"Pero hay algo que no tiene sentido" dijo Robin "las personas no olvidan cosas asi tan fácilmente, no importa que idiotas sean"

"¡oye!" se quejo Zoro

"Hay excepciones Robin, siempre las hay" dijo Luna "yo también necesito aire, con su permiso"

Dicho esto Luna se retiro de la habitación, y ya que no volteo a ver a Zoro, no alcanzo a ver la expresión algo herida del espadachin. A veces, Luna dice cosas muy duras sin darse cuenta.

* * *

**¡Bueno el misterio de -¿Qué paso entre Zoro y la otra Luna?- ya esta CASI resuelto, faltan piezas importantes del rompecabezas!**

**¿Quieren saber que más pasara? Entonces déjenme sus reviews**

**¡Arigato!**


	12. Estúpida

**¡Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! Perdón por la tardanza… y por otra parte… ¡que malos son! ya no me dejan reviews **

* * *

Luna salio del acuario con una expresión de fastidio dominando su cara _"¿Dónde están esos dos? Esta si me la van a pagar…"_

Penélope y Christian estaban en el otro extremo de la cubierta, la rubia le estaba mostrando al castaño su control sobre el agua, mientras el observaba impresionado.

En cuanto Luna los localizo soltó un gruñido y camino hacia ellos dando fuertes pisotones en el suelo. Ambos amigos voltearon a verla, Penélope le sonrió y Chrisitian solo la miro extrañado.

"¡Luna-chan mira lo que puedo hacer!" exclamo Penélope alegremente mientras le mostraba como el agua que flotaba entre sus manos tomaba la forma de una flor, luego con un movimiento de sus manos cambio de forma, transformándose en un pez.

Luna ni se molesto en verlo, solo los mirada de una forma sombría mientras cruzaba los brazos claramente indignada.

La sonrisa de Penélope cayo en seguida, al igual que el agua que tenia entre sus manos "¿P-pasa algo malo?"

"Muy graciosa, Penélope, muy graciosa" respondió Luna de forma fría "_que te lo explique el_" dijo imitando la voz de Penélope.

"P-perdón… no pensé que te fuera a molestar" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

"precisamente, no pensaste" respondió de forma cortante haciendo que la pobre bajara la mirada avergonzada

"¡ya basta!" interfirió Christian molesto "¡no tienes derecho a hablarle de esa manera!"

"¡y ustedes no tenían derecho a ocultarme algo así!" gruño Luna "¡si Tsuki y Zoro fueron n-nov… lo que sea que fueran, no me importa! ¡Pero si cada vez que él se me acerque Tsuki va a tomar posesión de mi cuerpo solo por estúpida, entonces….!"

Luna no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su oración ya que una gran cantidad de agua la golpeo brutalmente contra el mástil. Christian volteó a ver sorprendido a Penélope, quien mantenía un brazo al frente y sus ojos brillaban de azul.

"ah, ¡¿Qué demonios?!" dijo una muy empapada Luna mientras tosía intentando recuperar el aliento, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo ya que la masa de agua regreso y atrapo su cuerpo, dejando solamente la cabeza fuera y azotándola nuevamente al mástil, suspendiéndola ahí.

"¿Lady Penélope, que es lo que hace?" le pregunto Christian preocupado

Lady Penélope camino hacia Luna aun con el brazo derecho al frente y una expresión de seriedad, que incluso vencía a la de Luna, y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

"Nunca, vuelvas a llamar a Luna estúpida" dijo en un tono amenazador "¿entendido, _estúpida_?"

"Oh, ¿y como quieres que la llame? ¿Idiota?" se burlo Luna "Ese también le queda, ¿no te parece?"

Lady Penélope gruño y con un movimiento de brazo volvió a mover la masa de agua junto con Luna golpeándola contra el mástil. Luna comenzó a toser nuevamente, sin embargo una gran sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro.

"No puedes juzgar a alguien que no conoces" dijo Lady Penélope "Crees que eres la persona más madura del mundo, pero la verdad es que… eres la inmadurez en persona"

Ese comentario borro la sonrisa de Luna transformándola en una mueca de irritación "Si, seguro. **Yo** soy la inmadura, porque a fin de cuentas **yo **soy la que pierde el control solo porque cierto marimo idiota termino conmigo y ni siquiera me recuerda." dijo Luna "Oh si, **yo **soy la inmadura"

Lady Penélope la miro con rabia mientras se disponía a darle otro buen golpe.

"Basta" dijo Chrisitian mientras detenía el brazo de la rubia, ella hizo una mueca pero cedió. El chico le dio una encantadora sonrisa de agradecimiento, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir estos brillaban de blanco.

"Oh genial, ha llegado el pervertido" bufo Luna

"Me alegra verte Luna-chan" respondió Sir Christian con amabilidad "Sin embargo parece que has hecho algo para molestar a mi amiga"

"¡LUNA!"

Los tres se giraron para ver a toda la tripulación en la cubierta, unos con cara de preocupación, otros de confusión y unos mas parecían muy molestos.

"¡Liberen a Luna!" exigió Luffy

"¡¿Qué le hacen a mi Luna-chan?!" grito Sanji

"S-S-Suelten a L-Luna o y-ya verán" medio amenazo Usopp

Sir Christian movió el brazo y pronto solo se podía ver como las bocas de los demás se movían, pero no se podía oír ninguna palabra. Sorprendidos pararon de gritar para voltearse a ver unos a otros extrañados.

"¡¿Qué les has hecho?!" grito Luna preocupada

"Las palabras se las lleva el viento" respondió el chico con una sonrisa extraña "y no solo eso, el oxígeno también, ¿no te parecería interesante ver eso?"

"No te atrevas a tocarlos" gruño Luna

"Oh pero si no voy a tocarlos" respondió Sir Christian indignado "solo les voy a quitar el oxigeno a su alrededor hasta que se ahoguen"

"¡Déjalos en paz, maldito bas…" Christian le tapo la boca antes de que terminara su insulto

"Ahí va de nuevo tu linda boquita" dijo de nuevo con aquella sonrisa extraña "Pe-chan, ¿podrías hacer algo al respecto con aquellos? Me distraen"

"Hai" Lady Penélope chasqueo los dedos y repentinamente ninguno de los Mugiwara podía moverse, luego con un ligero movimiento de mano los 8 piratas fueron pegados a la pared más cercana, y lo único que podían mover eran sus bocas las cuales emitían silenciosos gritos.

"¡No!" grito Luna desesperada "¡¿Qué hacen?!"

"Luna-chan…" dijo Lady Penélope en un escalofriante tono de voz, suave y tierno pero a la vez inquietante "¿sabias que todos los seres vivos tenemos agua en el cuerpo?"

Luna los observo aterrorizada mientras reían como unos niños de 5 años que acababan de robarse unos cuantos dulces. Quizás esta seria la primera vez en la que Luna se haya metido con las personas equivocadas.

"Ahora que tengo tu atención Luna-chan" dijo Sir Christian "voy a decirte algo muy importante y por tu bien espero que escuches"

"No justifico como te ha tratado Pe-chan, sin embargo que hayas insultado a alguien como Tsuki, es imperdonable" continuo el con suma seriedad "Desde que llegaste a este mundo no has hecho mas que adoptar el papel de victima, quejándote de todo, pensando que eres la única que ha sufrido"

"Desde el principio nos juzgaste, creíste que los trajimos aquí solo por que si, y a pesar de ya saber la razón sigues pensando igual…"

"Y ahora que sabes porque Tsuki pierde el control cuando _ese sujeto _se te acerca, crees que es una tontería y hasta te atreviste a llamar a nuestra amiga estúpida"

Sir Christian dio un paso al frente y miro fijamente a los ojos a Luna.

"Ahora quiero que te metas esto en la cabeza, **uno no es estúpido por amar a alguien, **ni tampoco por sufrir cuando lo abandonan, se necesita coraje para superar lo que Tsuki-chan vivió, tu no tienes idea por lo que tuvo que pasar ella, ¿crees que ser borrada de tu mundo fue duro? ¡Pues imagina que la persona a la que mas amas te olvide sin razón alguna!"

Luna se quedo callada, miraba a Sir Christian con miedo y cada 2 segundos sus ojos se fijaban en sus nakamas los cuales se encontraban paralizados y no podían hacer más que observar.

Luna fijo nuevamente su atención en Sir Christian, trago saliva y con esfuerzo dijo "Con que se atrevan a lastimar a cualquiera de ellos, juro que conocerán algo peor que la muerte" su voz estaba impregnada de odio, y su comentario daba a entender que lo que el muchacho acababa de decirle le importaba muy poco.

Lady Penélope y Sir Christian soltaron un suspiro de frustración "¡No puede ser!" se quejo Lady Penélope

"No hay duda de que no tiene solución" dijo Sir Christian con una sonrisa cansada "No puedo hacer nada más, ser tan severo con una dama me esta matando"

"¡¿Cómo puede ser tan testaruda?!" replico Lady Penélope

"¿y eso te sorprende?" respondió el "Ella es el contrario complementario de nuestra Luna"

Lady Penélope cerró los ojos desesperada mientras ponía las manos en la cadera "entonces la única que puede hacerla razonar será ella"

"No va a estar feliz y lo sabes" comento con preocupación Sir Christian

"Quizás conocer su lado serio le haga bien ¿no crees?" dijo Lady Penélope con una sonrisa

Sir Christian hizo una mueca "Tengo un mal presentimiento"

Lady Penélope le dio una sonrisa amplia claramente complacida. "No te preocupes, no creo que la mate" dijo satisfecha y con eso se trono los nudillos como si se preparara a dar un buen golpe.

"Penélope, ¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto el chico interponiéndose entre ambas

La sonrisa de Lady Penélope cayo "tu bien sabes que solo hay una forma de que hablen"

"Si, ya se" respondió el "pero no creo que sea buena idea que tu lo hagas"

"¿Crees que la voy a lastimar?"

"Le tienes rencor, mejor déjamelo a mi"

"¿Cómo? ¿Sir Christian el gran caballero va a golpear a una chica?"

"Es que… creo que seria mejor para ella"

"Como quieras"

Sir Christian se volteo hacia Luna con una expresión de arrepentimiento, la observo un segundo su mueca se notaba más con cada segundo que pasaba. Atrás de el Lady Penélope mantenía una expresión simplona, pasaron los minutos hasta que la rubia se aclaro la garganta.

"¿Vas a hacerlo o no?" pregunto ella "Porque podría hacerlo yo"

Sir Christian tomo aire "¡Lo lamento mucho, por favor perdóname!"

Luna lo vio confundida "¿de que demonios me hablas?"

Sir Christian no le respondió, más bien le dio un muy buen golpe de lleno en la cara, dejándola inconsciente al instante.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio mientras ambos observaban el cuerpo inerte de Luna.

"¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA GOLPEADO A UNA CHICA!" grito Sir Christian "¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MONSTRUO SOY?!"

"Ay, ya cállate" dijo Lady Penélope retirando la masa de agua que aprisionaba a Luna y dejando a la chica en el suelo. "Fue por su bien"

Sir Christian estaba en posición fetal murmurando algo como "soy una bestia salvaje, ¿Cómo he osado cometer tal crimen?"

Lady Penélope giro los ojos y negó con la cabeza "¿con que clase de idiotas me junto?" murmuro para si, luego observo el resto del barco hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los Mugiwara.

"_Oh, cierto, los había olvidado" _pensó ella "¡Oi, bestia salvaje! ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?"

Sir Christian alzo la cara para ver a lo que se refería la chica, los miro unos segundos y luego respondió "pues los dejamos ir"

"¿no crees que se la tomen contra nuestros contrarios?" cuestiono Lady Penélope

"Quizás"

"¿y bien?"

"¿De que o que?"

"¡¿Qué hacemos?!"

"Nada, no es como si me importara lo que le pase a ese niño impertinente que tengo de contraparte"

Lady Penélope le dio una mirada severa y luego camino hacia los piratas.

"Escuchen, lo que acaban de ver fue… necesario" explico ella con tranquilidad "por favor no culpen a Penélope o a Christian, fuimos nosotros Lady Penélope y Sir Christian ¿esta bien?"

Ninguno de ellos respondió, ya que no podían. Pero Lady Penélope si recibió varias miradas de odio y otras tantas de desconfianza.

"Ya puedes soltarlos" dijo Lady Penélope mientras movía las manos cortando el control que tenia sobre ellos. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos y el cuerpo de Penélope cayó al piso sin resistencia.

Sir Christian estiro al frente un brazo y cerro el puño, devolviéndoles sus voces, y enseguida imito a Lady Penélope y libero el cuerpo de Christian, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo por igual.

* * *

_**Desde el punto de vista de Luna…**_

Abrí los ojos adolorida, ese maldito me había golpeado muy fuerte "hijo de la…."

"Así que al fin llegas" me interrumpió una voz muy parecida a la mía

Alce la vista solo para encontrarme con Tsuki…

"Te había estado esperando" dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos "Tengamos una linda y pacifica platica, ¿si?"

* * *

**Y aquí termina otro capitulo…**

**Ahora seguro que se preguntan "¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto en poner otro capitulo?!"**

**Pues verán, cuando puse el anterior pensé –Oh, cuando tenga 3 reviews mas pondré el que sigue- y pues nunca los tuve. **

**¡Así que ahora si, dejen reviews!**


	13. Un Dolor Que No Conoces

Tsuki golpeo a Luna de lleno en la cara, con tal fuerza que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas contra un árbol.

"Uy, ¿desde cuando tan agresiva, Tsuki?" se burló Luna

"¿Qué puedo decir? Realmente me sacas de quicio" respondió ella con simpleza mientras se le iba acercando.

"Awww, ¿te molesta que salga con tu _novio_?" dijo Luna entonando la ultima palabra con lentitud.

"¡Cállate!" gritó Tsuki golpeándola de nuevo "¡Te crees que lo sabes todo, cuando en realidad no es así!"

Luna se limpio la sangre de la boca y la miro con desprecio "al menos yo no ando llorando por un hombre"

Tsuki lanzo otro golpe, pero Luna ya se lo esperaba por lo que rodó al lado contrario justo a tiempo. Su contraparte se quedo inmóvil con el puño clavado en el árbol que recibió el golpe en lugar de ella.

"No lo entiendes" dijo temblando "Zoro no era solo un novio, para mi era algo más" Tsuki apretó los dientes intentando retener las lagrimas "simplemente no comprendes mi dolor"

"Porque yo no le doy importancia a tonterías así" dijo Luna de forma prepotente

Tsuki rugió irritada y azoto las manos en el suelo. Luna la observo extrañada hasta que repentinamente dos manos de piedra brotaron del suelo, sujetándole todo el cuerpo, dejándola inmóvil.

Tsuki comenzó a acercársele lentamente, mientras ésta trataba de soltarse.

"Es inútil" murmuro Tsuki "aquí la tierra solo me obedece a mi"

Luna maldijo y la volteo a ver expectante.

"bueno, ¿y que vas a hacer? ¿Matarme para quedarte con Zoro?" dijo con sarcasmo

Tsuki la abofeteo molesta "Ese imbécil me importa poco" dijo con frialdad "te voy a hacer entender mi dolor, para que la próxima vez que abras tu boquita sepas lo que estas diciendo"

"¡Ja! ¿Entonces me vas a hacer vivir mi primera desilusión amorosa?" dijo Luna fingiendo emoción "¡Vaya que amable!"

Tsuki suspiro desesperada "solo espero que llegues a aprender algo de respeto y algunos modales, _niñita_"

"¡Eres una…!"

* * *

_(Punto de vista de Luna)_

Mi insulto se vio interrumpido al notar que mi otro yo ya no estaba frente a mi, tampoco las manos de piedra que me sujetaban. De hecho el bosque había cambiado, ya no era colorido y lleno de vida, ahora era oscuro y tenebroso. Prácticamente podía respirar la hostilidad en el aire.

"¿Dónde…?" me calle de inmediato, alguien venia. Me oculte detrás de uno de esos árboles morados con negro. Y mire en dirección de donde se escuchaban voces.

"¡Te dije que esa flor se iba a salir de control tarde o temprano!" reclamo una voz femenina y… extrañamente familiar "¡pero tu nunca me escuchas!"

"¡Solo era una flor!" respondió otra voz femenina que de hecho sonaba a … ¿mi? "¿Cómo demonios iba yo a saber que se le subiría el poder a la… um… cabeza?"

En ese mismo momento aparecieron de entre los árboles Tsuki, Penélope y Christian.

"Luna tiene razón" dijo Christ… no, más bien Sir Christian "¿Cómo íbamos a saber que una flor cuyo único propósito es ser una herramienta para los nobles caballeros en busca de una bella dama, iba a intentar acabar con la humanidad?"

"¡Ya madura Christian!" grito Lady Penélope "¡Es una flor con mente propia, llena de odio y rencor capaz de manipular a otras plantas! ¡Era obvio que esto iba a pasar!"

Salí de mi escondite y me pare frente a ellos, esperando a que notaran mi presencia, sin embargo pasaron justo a través de mi, como si no estuviera ahí.

"¡Nada en este mundo es obvio Penny!" dijo Tsuki

"¡No me llames así!"

No me costo trabajo entender que esto debía ser un recuerdo de la otra Luna, y que por ende, en realidad yo no estaba aquí. Así que simplemente era una espectadora de lo que fuese que iba a pasar.

"Aww ¡Pero si Penny suena adorable!" protesto Tsuki

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella, Pe-chan" dijo Sir Christian

"¡Me llamo Penélope no Penny, ni Pe-chan, ni ningún otro apodo que se les ocurra!"

"¡Buuu eres una aguafiestas!" protesto Tsuki

Luna giro los ojos _"se justo como te sientes Lady Penélope" _

"Acabemos con esto de la flor pronto" dijo Sir Christian "muero por ir a la siguiente isla y conocer lindas damiselas"

Penélope lo golpeo en la cabeza "¡Madura!" dijo irritada

"Yo quiero seguir buscando a Zoro" dijo Tsuki con aire melancólico "lo extraño mucho"

Okay, tengo nauseas. Ese tipo de palabras nunca habían sido pronunciadas por mi boca, y ella lo hace con tanta naturalidad que… ugh creo que voy a vomitar.

"Ya lo encontraras" dijo Lady Penélope apoyando una mano en su hombro

"Si, seguro que ese bobo se aparece en cualquier momento" dijo Sir Christian cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza

Tsuki gruño y levanto el puño para golpearlo justo cuando se escucho una voz al otro lado de los árboles.

"¡Maldicion! ¡¿Dónde se metieron?!"

Todos nos quedamos paralizados al oír _esa _voz.

Tsuki bajo el brazo y volteo pasmada en dirección de la voz.  
"¿Zoro?" murmuro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia allá

La seguí de inmediato dejando atrás al otro par. Nos abrimos paso por árboles y arbustos hasta que llegamos a un claro bastante tétrico. En medio se encontraba aquel hombre por el cual Tsuki sufría, y que tantos problemas me había causado últimamente.

"Zoro" dijimos ambas

Tsuki se echo a correr hacia él, llena de alegría y se lanzo a abrazarlo. Zoro reacciono de inmediato y la empujo para luego sacar sus katanas de inmediato. Típico. Tenia que reaccionar como si lo estuvieran atacando.

"¿Zoro?" Tsuki se veía bastante confundida "¡Zoro, soy yo, Luna!"

Zoro no se relajo ni un poco "¿Quién?"

Ella parpadeo herida y apretó los labios "No es gracioso Zoro" dijo con voz temblorosa "Soy Luna, tu novia"

"¡¿Qué?!?" Zoro la veía como si estuviera loca

Tsuki cerró los ojos, su cara se contorsionaba de una manera que denotaba el dolor y la confusión que sentía "¿No me recuerdas? ¡No conocimos hace un año, en una isla desierta, te salve de morir de hambre!" insistió ella desesperada "¡¿No lo recuerdas?! ¡¿La playa, las estrellas, el atardecer, los besos, las caricias, las palabras de amor?!"

Okay, no fui la única que se sonrojo al oír eso, Zoro y yo teníamos la misma cara de incredulidad y, debo aceptarlo, miedo.

"¿Estas poseída por una de esas flores?" dijo Zoro

"¡NO!" grito Tsuki "¡Soy yo, Luna la Cazadora! ¡Prometiste que nos volveríamos a encontrar y que ya no nos volveríamos a separar! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO RECUERDAS?!"

Zoro retrocedió algo asustado. Seguro el hombre pelearía con mil enemigos sin temblar, pero ponle a una mujer desesperada enfrente y se acobarda como un gatito.

"Se que eres tu Zoro, la tierra no miente, eres tu" dijo Tsuki, su voz quebrándose dos veces

"Uh, mira lo siento pero no se quien seas" dijo Zoro alejándose aun mas "me debes de estar confundiendo yo nunca te he visto antes"

"Zoro… ¿por que?" susurro Tsuki destrozada

"No tengo tiempo para esto, debo salvar a un cobarde y a una bruja avara" dicho esto desapareció entre los árboles.

Tsuki cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Me lleve la mano al pecho, podía sentir un tremendo dolor en el corazón. No entendía bien que había pasado, no sabia como se habían conocido, ni porque se habían separado, no entendía porque le afecto tanto.

Pero aun así me dolía.

Era como si una parte de mi se identificara con ese dolor, como si una vieja herida se abriera.

"Tsuki…" murmure acercándome a la figura en el suelo llorando.

En ese momento todo desapareció y volvía a estar en el bosque verde de siempre. Mi otro yo me miraba seria sentada en la rama de un árbol.

"Creo que ya conoces mi dolor" dijo tristemente

Caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar. Podía sentirlo dentro de mi, ese desgarre en mi alma, ese frió, esa soledad.

"lo siento" dije una y otra vez

Tsuki salto de la rama y se arrodillo frente a mi. Sus ojos llorosos por igual.

"Solo ten cuidado en quien confías Luna" me dijo son una sonrisa triste

Afirme con la cabeza mientras intentaba secarme las lágrimas. Tsuki coloco su mano sobre mi hombro en un gesto reconfortante.

"ja, nunca pensé que eras de las que lloraba tan fácilmente" dijo burlona

"Cállate Tsuki" dije sonriendo "es tu culpa"

Ella rió "pues me encantaría seguir disfrutando de este tierno momento, pero creo que ya te toca despertar" dijo Tsuki viéndose las uñas en señal de aburrimiento "Cuida a Penélope y a Christian por mi. ¡Y no mas pleitos señorita!"

En ese momento me empujo la cabeza con una mano, haciéndome caer hacia atrás, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto y al momento de abrirlos solo pude ver siete pares de ojos viéndome.

"¡Luna!"

* * *

**Bien, aquí acaba este capitulo. Mil disculpas por el ofensivo retraso, y pues bueno algunos notaran que he empezado a mezclar mis historias.**

**Para los que estén leyendo _¿Sueño o Realidad? _entonces saben que el bosque tenebroso donde se llevo a cabo el recuerdo, y la flor fuera de control de la que hablaban es la misma que acaba de posesionar el cuerpo de Melody y que en realidad todos están en la misma isla. En un par de días voy a poner el siguiente capitulo de _¿Sueño o Realidad?_ y voy a ir actualizando ambas historias mas o menos al mismo tiempo.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo:**

**HappyGirl282**


End file.
